LA CONDENACIÓN DE UN SANTO GUERRERO
by Pyxis and Lynx
Summary: El lema de un santo debía ser amar a su diosa sobre todas las cosas, vivir, morir y luchar por ella hasta el final.
1. EL ORIGEN

**Hola a todos, primero que todo gracias por pasarse por mi fic, esta es la continuación de mi serie "EL DEBER DE UN CABALLERO" para aquellos que primera vez lean este fic, les recomiendo primero leer la primera parte que se denomina "EL SILENCIO DE UN GUERRERO" para de esta forma poder comprender a la perfección el relato completo. **

**Muchas gracias en especial a YuniaNora, Princesa Tsunade y todos aquellos que me han apoyado a lo largo de mi relato. **

Hace eones una hechicera logro encontrar en medio de conjuros la manera de quitarle la inmortalidad a los dioses.

Zeus perturbado por las deidades se vio en la obligación de enviar alguien a eliminarla.

- Es imposible luchar contra ella – Decía un hombre hermoso – Si la atacamos y nos hechiza perderemos nuestra inmortalidad y por lo tanto quedaremos vulnerables a su ejército, nos acabara sin desdén.

- No os preocupéis Apolo – Trato de guardar la calma el dios mayor con su trueno – Mi querida hija Atenea y sus valientes caballeros nos sacaran de este problema, acabaran con la bruja y su ejército y nosotros permaneceremos intactos.

- Pero mientras exista esa mujer no podremos ir a la tierra en nuestros verdaderos cuerpos – Informo Hera – Ya que si llagamos a tocar al mundo de los humanos dejaremos de ser inmortales para darle paso a la mortalidad. ¿Cómo es – Continuo la diosa observando a su esposo – Que Atenea lograra vencerla?

- Bajare en un cuerpo mortal, para guiar a los humanos que se hallan frente a mi ejército, los santos Atenienses – Contesto con naturaleza la de los ojos de lechuza.

- ¿Crees que esos humanos comunes y corrientes no caerán en los hechizos de la bruja y su ejército? – Pregunto con desafío la gran Artemisa – Ya deberías saber que ella tiene a su disposición a hechiceras tan fuertes como ella.

- Pues yo – Dijo Hermes con orgullo – He resuelto ese problema, los santos Atenienses poseerán armaduras bendecidas por la diosa de la sabiduría, de esta forma podrán controlar los hechizos de la bruja.

- ¿La bruja? – Pregunto una voz que ninguno podía saber de dónde provenía - ¿Acaso soy tan temida que no se atreven a decir mi nombre?

- Calixto – Susurro Poseidón.

- Calixto – Dijo Zeus indignado – ¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí?

- No estoy en el Olimpo Zeus – Dijo la voz para fortuna de los presentes – Mis poderes aun no me han llevado tan lejos, mi opción era la de quitarles la inmortalidad y sé que lo lograre, solo necesito más energía y pronto estaré entre ustedes y los acabare a cada uno.

- ¿Más energía? – Pregunto algo preocupado Hades, temiendo en conocer la respuesta.

- Los inocentes caerán – Explico la bruja – Uno a uno caerán, ninguno se salvara y todos en el mundo lloraran la muerte de los inocentes. Nadie se salvara. Jajaja – Esto fue lo último que dijo Calixto ante la mirada sorprendida de los dioses.

- ¿Los inocentes? – Pregunto la más bella custodiada entre rosas.

- Los niños – Contesto Hades con serenidad.

- ¿Matara a los niños? – Pregunto la diosa Afrodita angustiada – ¿Por qué?

- Porque paso mucho tiempo buscando la forma de vencernos que ahora esta exhausta – Explico la diosa de la sabiduría – Ella bien podría alimentarse del los adultos, pero necesita energía para eso.

- Así que porque no alimentarse de los niños, ellos aun no entienden – Continuo la frase dios de los mares.

- Sus temores y su inocencia los hacen vulnerables – Observo Hera – Atenea debes detenerla, si ella logra tal propósito continuara con los adultos y pronto la tendremos acá.

- ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa? – Pregunto La diosa de la sabiduría indignada – ¿Que ella acabe con nosotros? ¿Y los seres de la tierra qué? Ellos también están en peligro.

- Mi querida Atenea – Contesto la diosa de la casería - ¿Qué es lo que tanto te afana? Esos humanos pronto encontraran su fin. Pero haz lo que quieras, si en verdad quieres ayudarlos hazlo, pero no permitas que Calixto se acerque al Olimpo.

- Claro que lo haré

Atenea bajo a la tierra en el cuerpo de un hombre, para de esta manera luchar al lado de sus guerreros y le entrego a cada uno de ellos las armaduras forjadas por Hermes, 88 en total, de Oro, plata y bronce.

La batalla fue difícil, varios guerreros murieron al enfrentarse a la hechicera, pero la bruja no logro su cometido y al final fue Atenea quien le dio el golpe final.

- Es tu fin Calixto – Dijo la diosa arrojando una lanza a un costado de la bruja.

- No puede ser – Expreso Calixto mientras tocaba su gran herida – de nada sirvió.

- Aunque has eliminado a muchos inocentes, tus poderes de ambición no te llevaron a ningún lado – Comento la de los ojos de lechuza en el cuerpo del hombre – Tu ambición te ha traído hasta acá.

- ¿Crees que te has librado de mí? – Pregunto la hechicera observando fijamente a la diosa.

- Zeus y Hades no te permitirán reencarnar nunca

- ¿Crees que yo, la más poderosa hechicera necesita el permiso de los dioses para volver a nacer? Que ilusa.

- Nosotros estaremos custodiando tu resurgimiento, no será sencillo – Comento la diosa mientras se marchaba.

- Atenea – Grito la bruja – Escucha bien, cuando el hijo de un santo ateniense nazca, mi alma nacerá con él y a la tierna edad de 4 años su vida me pertenecerá, y yo volveré más fuerte que antes.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de la bruja, en su lecho de muerte había lanzando una maldición a los santos guerreros, Zeus enterado de lo dicho le pido Atenea que ninguno de sus caballeros podía amar a nadie, el lema de un santo debía ser amar a su diosa sobre todas las cosas, vivir, morir y luchar por ella hasta el final.


	2. UN SUCESO EXTRAÑO

Habían pasado ya 6 años desde la batalla contra Perséfone, Evelyn recordaba con tristeza aquella guerra observando las calles vacías de Italia desde la ventana de su habitación.

Recordó también que el ya no se encontraba con ella, pero muy en el fondo sabia que él estaba a salvo, no tenía idea de cómo, pero la sensación que recorría su corazón era suficiente para darse cuenta de que aun quedaban esperanzas. Una dulce voz la saco de sus pensamientos, ella dirigió su mirada hacia el umbral de la puerta de su cuarto y allí, un pequeño de cuatro años, ojos azules y cabellos verdes y brillantes la llamaba.

— Mami — Dijo el pequeño restregándose el ojo izquierdo con su mano — No puedo dormir, tuve un mal sueño.

— Adrián — Comento la joven rubia, quien con el paso del tiempo se había hecho más hermosa, sus ojos azules brillaban con ternura y su cabello lo llevaba ahora por encima de los hombros — ¿Cual fue ese feo sueño que tuviste? — termino de decir mientras abrazaba al pequeño.

— Soñé — Empezó hablar el niño, mientras escondía su cabeza en los brazos de su madre — Que un monstruo feo me llevaba lejos y te hacía daño, no quiero que te pase nada ni que me lleven lejos de ti.

— No te preocupes, no te pasara nada — Dijo la joven madre mientras depositaba un suave beso en la frente del crío — Tu y yo estaremos a salvo, te lo prometo, ahora hay que dormir porque debemos levantarnos muy temprano para recibir a tu papá.

— Si papi ya vuelve — Dijo el infante saltando de alegría, luego se giro hacia su madre y con mirada de cachorrito le dijo — Mamita, puedo dormir contigo esta noche, es para asegurarme de que nada malo te pase. Recuerda que cuando no está papi yo soy el hombre que debe protegerte.

— Claro mi amor — Dijo Evelyn con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, era imposible negarse a su hijo con esa mirada que era idéntica a la de su padre y su gran espíritu, ella siempre perdía ante aquella artimaña que a la vez era realmente hermosa.

Adrián salto de alegría por un rato y luego escalo el lecho de sus padres para así taparse con las grades sabanas que cubrían la cama, las cuales lo tapaban completamente de pies a cabeza haciendo que se perdiera en el inmenso catre, Evelyn observaba con ternura como su hijo se quedaba profundamente dormido y le dio gracias a los dioses por haberla bendecido con tan hermosa criatura.

…..

Eran más o menos las tres de la madrugada, un pequeño ruido despertó a Evelyn quien exaltada miro hacia su lado y se tranquilizo al ver que el pequeño Adrián seguía dormido, el ruido volvió a filtrarse por sus oídos, llena de valentía se levanto y se dirigió al primer piso para ver qué era lo que sucedía, llego a la cocina la cual se encontraba cerca de las escaleras, vio que había una luz que provenía de la recamara y se dirigió hasta esta, pudo distinguir que aquella luz emanaba del refrigerador pero se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a una criatura sentada en suelo devorando la carne que se hallaba en la nevera.

Evelyn no pudo reprimir el gesto de asco que le produjo aquel ser, ya que al parecer estaba desnudo y tenía la espalda llena de pelos, su piel era amarilla y llena de quemaduras al igual que su cabeza, parecía algún horrible animal que llevaba varias semanas sin comer y solo quería devorar todo lo que se encontrara a su paso.

Sin importar la repugnancia, Evelyn se decidió a luchar, tal vez si él no se daba cuenta que ella estaba allí podría noquearlo de un solo golpe, de todas formas aquella criatura estaba tan distraída comiendo que no se percataba de la presencia de Evelyn, cuando la chica ya se encontraba a punto de golpearlo un grito la distrajo y llamo la atención de la horrible criatura quien poso sus ojos en la rubia, rápidamente la joven se dirijo hacia las escaleras, para llegar al segundo piso, pues el grito que escucho era de su hijo, algo malo le estaba sucediendo y ella tenía que ir ayudarlo, pero la criatura que se encontraba en la cuarto de cocina se abalanzo sobre ella haciéndola caer de frente a él, la joven de ojos azules pude ver con horror ahora más de cerca a aquel ser extraño, pudo notar que sus ojos eran blancos y su dientes afilados, con una brazo la sujetaba por el cuello y en el otro sostenía un pedazo de carne.

— MAMI, AYÚDAME — Grito nuevamente Adrián.

Evelyn concentro todo su fuerza y logro quitarse del encima a la horrible criatura, rápidamente se levanto y subió por las escaleras pero cuando ya iba llegar fue sujetada por el extraño espécimen nuevamente haciendo que se cayera, su hijo la seguía llamando mientras ella solo intentaba zafarse de su opresor para poder ayudar al pequeño, unos horribles pies se pararon frente a ella quien al levantar la mirada pudo notar a otra criatura igual a la anterior que sostenía en sus brazos al pequeño Adrián. Al ver a ese ser con su hijo Evelyn logro de una sola patada romperle el cuello al sujeto que la sostenía y se abalanzo sobre el otro para liberar al infante, pero este acerco una daga al cuello del pequeño logrando de esta manera que la chica se detuviera frente a él.

Un golpe en la cabeza la hizo caer, otro criatura se encontraba allí, y ella no se dio cuenta, eso fue el peor de sus errores, la desesperación la había llevado actuar mal, ahora no sabía cómo ayudar a su hijo, Evelyn se encontraba aturdida en el suelo mientras que la tercera criatura que era idéntica a las otras dos la observaba, ella no podía apartar la mirada de su pequeño quien la observaba con lagrimas en los ojos sin saber que hacer poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando y logro ver como los dos seres y Adrián desaparecían en la nada.


	3. REVELACIONES

Shun salió rápido del aeropuerto necesitaba llegar a su casa lo antes posible, no había tiempo para tomar su auto, conociendo el tránsito de la ciudad sabia que tardaría en encontrar su destino y la cuestión era de vida o muerte, algo malo sucedió en su casa y el precisaba llegar de inmediato.

Después de un terrible recorrido, el caballero de bronce llego a su hogar, busco con rapidez las llaves que tenía guardadas dentro de su traje de paño color gris, con prisa entro en el recinto y allí cerca a las escaleras encontró a su esposa inconsciente, al tomarla entres sus brazos la mujer de rubios cabellos empezó a despertar llevándose con delicadeza la mano a su frente, aun sin entender lo que sucedía, cuando su mente le trajo los recuerdo de aquella mañana se levanto de un solo brinco y susurro en nombre de su hijo, mientras se dirigía a su cuarto, lo poco que recordaba es que el esa noche dormía con ella, entro y levanto las cobijas de su catre con la esperanza de que él se encontrara allí y que todo lo que había sucedido solo fuese sido un mal sueño, pero en su cama no había rastros de nada, salió corriendo a la habitación del pequeño donde Shun se encontraba sentado en la litera, con un cohete de juguete en sus manos.

— No se encuentra acá — dijo el peliverde sin quitar la mirada del juguete

Evelyn se tumbo en el suelo, una a una las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro, todo lo que había pasado esa mañana era real, las criaturas, Adrián, todo era real.

Shun intento calmarse, para tranquilizar a Evelyn, cuando ella se sintió mejor empacaron y se fueron al aeropuerto pues allí tomarían un vuelo a Grecia, donde irían directamente al santuario, tal vez Athena podría ayudarles.

….

Bajo un hermoso árbol un hombre de cabellos largos y rubios se encontraba sentado en la posición de loto, frente a él, 5 niños entre los 10 y 8 años lo observaban y lo escuchaban con cuidado.

— Es necesario — Explicaba el hombre — Que estén muy calmados y muy serenos para lograr un estado de meditación supremo, comprendan que si se tienen interrupciones, se ha de empezar de nuevo.

— Maestro Shaka — Dijo un niño de tez morena y cabellos rojizos — ¿Si tenemos mucha disciplina con nuestros entrenamientos podremos llegar a ser tan fuertes como usted?

— Con compromiso y perseverancia, logran todo lo que quieran — Comento el rubio.

— ¿Enserio? —Pregunto la única niña del grupo — ¿Lograremos todo eso?

— Claro que si Darta, bueno niño — Expuso Shaka — Esto es todo por hoy, el día de mañana continuaremos, ahora vallan a sus casas y no olviden lo aprendido.

— Si maestro — Dijeron todos los niños al unísono.

Shaka se levanto y se dirigió hasta un árbol a un más frondoso, allí una mujer de cabellos lilas y ojos azules lo esperaba.

— Lamento mucho la tardanza — Se disculpo el rubio

— No te preocupes, soy yo quien debería disculparse por venir sin avisar — Contesto la mujer.

— Athena — Expuso el hombre — No deseo ser grosero, ¿pero?... ¿a que ha venido?

— Necesito — Contesto la diosa bajando la mirada — hablar con Ania, en este momento ella es la única que podría colaborarme.

— Claro — Asintió Shaka — La llevare con ella.

— Muchas gracias Shaka — Sonrío agradecida Saori.

Shaka llevo a la diosa hasta su casa, allí se encontraba Ania quien se había convertido en una mujer muy reconocida en la India, los habitantes del país asistían con frecuencia al templo que se encontraba detrás de la casa de Shaka para ver a la que una vez fue un ángel, pues ellos se sentía aliviados con su presencia, pues a pesar de ya no tener el don de los ángeles, Ania conserva la tranquilidad y confianza de la divinidad.

En el templo solo se encontraba Ania, ese día ella no quería recibir visitas, solamente quería ver a una persona y esa persona ya se encontraba cerca.

— Ania — Entro Shaka al recinto junto con Saori — Athena necesita hablar contigo.

— Te estaba esperando diosa de la sabiduría — Comento Ania dirigiéndose a los recién llegados — Pero creo que has llegado algo tarde.

— No Ania — Expreso Saori negando con la cabeza — Aun hay esperanzas.

— El hijo de caballero ya ha caído en sus manos, falta poco para que ella nazca nuevamente, el mundo será destruido — Finalizo Ania ubicándose en una de las sillas que se encontraban dentro del templo junto a la pared — Ven Athena siéntate a mi lado, cuéntame en que puedo ayudarte.

— ¿Ania Por qué tanto pesimismo? — Comento Saori sentándose junto Ania mientras Shaka se ubicaba cerca a ellas en una de las sillas — Pero coménteme como les ha ido, se que Shaka es ahora Maestro y que tu Ania eres muy reconocida por esto lugares.

— Solo me aprovecho de la fe de las personas — Dijo la de los cabellos negros mientras veía como su compañero fruncía el ceño — Y Shaka también.

— Eso no es cierto — Se defendió Shaka — Yo otorgo un conocimiento

— Si como digas — Comento Ania — Es lo mismo solo que con un nombre diferente.

— Creo que te has vuelto algo hipócrita — Comento la Diosa — Al parecer el perder la divinidad no te sentó muy bien.

— Seamos sinceros — Explico Ania — Cuando alguien trasmite un conocimiento de aquello que nos rige, solo está buscando su bien propio, crecer económicamente, ser adorado, reconocido, se ha hecho desde hace mucho tiempo, hasta los dioses lo hacen porque sin la fe del hombre ellos no son nada.

— No pienso discutir contigo ese tema Ania — Corto Saori — Dime, ¿Ella ya despertó a su máximo?

— Aun necesita más energía — Contesto la pelinegra.

— Disculpen señoritas — Interrumpió Shaka — ¿Pero puedo saber de qué hablan?

Ania y Saori se miraron por un momento y fue Saori quien se dispuso hablar.

— Evelyn y Shun se casaron y tienen un hijo.

— Eso es estupendo — Dijo el rubio muy alegre por la noticia — ¿Pero? ¿Ania tu sabias algo al respecto?

— Si — Contesto Ania con serenidad

— ¿Cómo es que sabias eso y yo no? — Pregunto el rubio a su compañera.

— No lo sé — Contesto la de los ojos cafés con indiferencia

— Ania — Dijo Shaka escudriñando a su pareja.

— Shaka, querido — Dijo Ania mirando con dulzura a su esposo — Recuerda que yo fui entrenada para aprender a manejar muchas habilidades, por lo tanto aun tengo ciertos dones como la clarividencia y el percibir los nacimientos de los hombres.

— ¿Y si tenias esa información desde un principio porque no me habías dicho nada? — Reprocho el rubio — ¿No crees que a mí me interesa saber lo que pase o deje de pasar con Evelyn?

— ¿Enserio? — Pregunto Ania con ironía — Pues déjame decirte que tu querido nieto fue secuestrado, por una bruja que lo necesita para renacer a cambio de su vida.

— ¡Ania! — Exclamo Saori sorprendida de la manera en la que la ex ángel había dicho las cosas

— ¿Qué dices Ania? — Dijo el caballero levantándose de su asiento

— Lo que escuchaste — Dijo la pelinegra con ironía — Es por eso que Athena está acá, no le advirtió de eso a Shun y ahora no sabe como remediar el daño que hizo al quedarse callada.

— ¿Es por eso que esta tan molesta Ania? — Pregunto el santo ahora más sereno

— Claro que si — Respondió la mujer indignada — ¿Qué te pasa niña? — Le reprocho Ania a la diosa — ¿acaso creíste que Calixto no haría nada y se quedaría con los brazos cruzados al saber que por fin había nacido el hijo de un caballero?

Saori bajo la mirada, sus lagrimas empezaron a recorrer su rostro, pero no sabía que hacer exactamente. Mientras Shaka solo permanecía en silencio.

— Ania — Pronuncio finalmente Shaka — ¿Por qué está sucediendo esto?, ¿Podemos salvar al hijo de Evelyn?

— Hace mucho tiempo — Explico Ania — Una bruja logro encontrar el secreto que destruiría a los dioses, por medio de hechizos, descubrió como quitarle la inmortalidad a las deidades y así apoderarse del mundo, es esa la razón por la cual los dioses necesitan reencarnar en humanos para no quedar vulnerables al poder de Calixto — Ania guardo silencio por un momento observo con rabia a la diosa que se hallaba al frente aun con los ojos empapados en lagrimas y la vista en el suelo — Athena y sus santos pelearon contra esta bruja logrando vencerla, Zeus prohibió que su reencarnación se llevara a cabo, esa sería la última vida de aquella mujer, pero antes de morir la bruja arrojo una maldición a los santos de Athena, profetizando de esta forma que el hijo de un caballero ateniense seria el puente para cruzar del reino de los muertos al de los vivos.

— Es por eso — Continuo Athena secando sus lagrimas con un pañuelo — Que los santos de Athena deben estar solos.

— Amar solo Athena — Esclareció Shaka.

— Así es — Continuo Ania — Durante años, los caballeros de Athena habían vivido y muerto por su diosa.

— Por tal razón todo aquel santo que amara alguien como a su pareja merecería la muerte — Concluyo la joven Kidu.

— Pero Saori, permitió que en esta vida sus guerreros vivieran una vida feliz de casados — Dijo la pelinegra con ironía.

— No te pases Ania — Defendió Shaka — Yo soy uno de esos guerreros y estoy contigo, ¿O el haber renunciado me absuelve de todo esto?

—Claro que no — Contesto la mujer de cabellera negra — Eres un santo de Athena y seguirás siendo uno, y si deseas salvar a tu nieto es necesario que portes tu armadura dorada de virgo y si Evelyn quiere ir también deberá portar la suya — Termino Ania mirando fijamente a su esposo.

— No entiendo — Indago Shaka — ¿Por qué es necesario la armadura? Evelyn se enfrento a Perséfone sin ella, además ella se negó a portarla, por eso se fue del santuario, ¿No es así Athena?

—Calixto no es un dios, es una hechicera — Explico Ania — Y a su disposición se encuentran brujas casi igual de poderosas a ella, la armadura que es bendecida por la divinidad de Athena los protegerá de los hechizos fuertes o por lo menos que estos no hagan gran daño en sus mentes y almas.

— Ya veo — Dijo Shaka pensativo — ¿Pero aun podemos salvar al niño, no es verdad?

— Claro que si — Continuo la chica de ojos cafés — Ella le dará fin con una daga dorada que hará que su fuerza vital crezca en ella, el día que Adrián nació, nació el alma de Calixto pues es esta la forma en la que se encuentra ligada a él, al cumplir los 4 años ella debe sacrificarlo y así todo su poder volverá a su alma y podrá portar un cuerpo, para dar inicio al fin.

— Interesante — Comento el rubio

— Si la historia es muy interesante, en realidad — Contesto Ania

— No, eso no — Dijo Shaka mirando a su compañera — Es interesante que conozca el nombre del hijo de Evelyn.

— ¿Te siente triste por perder tanto tiempo lejos de tu nieto? — Dijo la joven de mirada profunda acariciando la oreja del santo.

— Vasta Ania — Dijo Shaka algo molesto, a pesar de ser una persona tan tranquila su esposa era la única que podía sacarlo de quicio — ¿Sabes donde esta Adrián?

— No — Dijo la mujer de ojos cafés rotundamente.

— ¿Pero Ania? — Se exalto Saori — ¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepas si tu y los otros ángeles custodiaban la tumba de Calixto? Esa fue la orden que les dio Hades.

— Eso lo sé perfectamente — Dijo Ania algo enojada — Pero si un alma sale del mundo de los muertos no es nuestro deber perseguirla, debemos esperar a que esta vuelva, nosotros solo protegíamos el poder de otros brujos que en millares de veces intentaron resucitarla. Solo por si eso funcionaba también, pues digo.

— Pero deberían saber — Dijo nuevamente la joven Kidu

— No trates de excusarte Athena — Dijo Ania aun más molesta — Si le hubieses dicho eso a Shun, tú y tus guerreros habrían protegido a Adrián y nada de esto estaría pasando. El tiempo se le acabaría a Calixto y solo esperaríamos a que ella llegara nuevamente a su fin.

— ¿Hay un límite de tiempo para Calixto? — Pregunto Shaka tratando de calmar la situación.

— Así es — Explico Ania — Si Calixto no sacrifica al hijo de caballero antes del los 6 días siguientes al cuarto cumpleaños del niño, morirá quemada, se esfumara.

— ¿Pero como la hallaremos? — Pregunto Saori preocupada

— Pues con la ayuda de otra bruja — Contesto Ania con tranquilidad.


	4. LA ISLA DE CIRCE

Evelyn y Shun llegaron al santuario, siendo recibidos por el guardián de la segunda casa.

— Aldebarán — Nombro Evelyn arrojándose a los brazos del Toro

— Mi querida niña — Dijo el dorado — Que alegría verte, es una lástima que estés pasando por tal mal momento.

— ¿Lograron notarlo? — Pregunto la rubia, conociendo la respuesta.

— No sabemos bien contra quien te enfrentaste — Explico el toro — Pero sentimos como tu cosmos ardió y luego se debilito después de que desapareciera Adrián.

— ¿Como lograron saberlo? — Pregunto el santo de bronce — Yo sabía que algo anda mal en mi casa, pero no supe de la desaparición de Adrián hasta que llegue a ella.

— Fue Athena quien lo dijo — Respondió el mayor

— ¿Crees que ella sepa donde esta mi hijo? — Pregunto entusiasmada Evelyn

— Tal vez — Contesto el dorado — Pero debemos aguardar, ella no se encuentra en el santuario, ha salido con Mu y Doko, lo más probable es que no pretenda demorarse ya que Aries se encuentra con ella.

LA INDIA

— ¿Por qué Athena no nos habrá permitido acompañarla? — Pregunto el lemuriano quien se hallaba cerca a un árbol dentro de un bosque

— No te preocupes Mu — Contesto Doko de libra, quien se encontraba a su lado — Ella no tardara y te aseguro que estará muy bien.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? — Indago el ariano

Doko sonrío para incomodidad de su compañero quien no comprendía mucho de la situación, desde que Adrián había desaparecido el santo de libra y Athena se encontraban muy distintos.

— Lamento la tardanza – Se disculpo la diosa acercándose a sus guerreros

— Athena – Exclamo asombrado el santo de Aries por las personas que acompañaban a su diosa — ¿Pero? ¿Cómo es posible?

— Es una larga historia – Se adelanto Shaka a las palabras de la diosa — En el camino o con el paso del tiempo te lo explicaré.

— Me alegra mucho que estés nuevamente con nosotros Shaka de virgo – Comento el santo de Aries, mientras le extendía la mano a su compañero.

Mu dibujo una sonrisa en sus rostro y cerro sus ojos por un momento, no era ningún secreto para el lemuriano el conocimiento de que su amigo no se encontraba muerto, pero era realmente asombroso verlo nuevamente a su lado y que sus ilusiones no eran infundadas, ni mucho menos tonterías.

—Mu – Rompió el silencio Saori – Es necesario que nos lleves exactamente al lugar que nos indique Ania.

— De acuerdo – Respondió el ariano – ¿Ania, a donde debemos ir?

— Al santuario por su puesto – Contesto la de los cabellos negros con desaire

— ¿Qué dices? – Preguntaron extrañados Shaka y Saori en unísono

— Creo que es lo más prudente – Indicó Ania – Lo mejor es ir primero al santuario a contarle a los padres de Adrián que es lo que en realidad está sucediendo, ellos tienen todo el derecho de estar enterados de los que está pasando.

— Creo que tienes razón – Medito Athena – Evelyn y Shun deben de estar muy angustiados por los últimos acontecimientos, de acuerdo, Mu llévanos de vuelta al santuario por favor.

Mu acato las órdenes de la diosa y dirigió a todos hasta el santuario donde muchos se quedaron asombrados, no solo por el regreso de Shaka quien contesto de la misma forma que a Mu, "es una historia muy larga" si no por el gran relato que le había comentando sin mesura Ania, ahora esposa del santo de virgo.

— ¿Dónde hallaremos a Calixto? – Pregunto Evelyn muy confundida por todo

— En la isla de Circe – Contesto Ania sin interés

— ¿La isla de Circe? – Pregunto el toro asombrado – Creí que eso solo era una leyenda

— Claro – Comento la que una vez fue un ángel con sarcasmo – Así como los dioses, ángeles y santos, pero henos aquí a todos.

— ¿Qué sucede con tu novia? – Pregunto Mu en voz baja a Shaka

— Es que está enojada – Contesto el rubio sin perder la costura

— ¿Y siempre es así cuando está enojada? – Indago nuevamente el santo de la primera casa.

— Pues la verdad nunca la había visto molesta – Contesto Shaka con indiferencia – Excepto cuando éramos niños y yo la hostigaba con mis tantas preguntas de por qué.

— ¿Dónde está la isla de Circe? – Pregunto Ikki, quien acaba de llegar junto con Pandora

— Hermano – Expreso Shun – Que bueno que estés acá

— ¿Dónde Ania? – Pregunto nuevamente el Fénix — ¿Dónde está?

Ania observo con delicadeza a Saori y luego soltó una sonrisa.

— ¿Quién ira Athena? – Pregunto la mujer de ojos cafés

— Yo iré por supuesto – Interrumpió Evelyn

— Para los que no saben – Explico Ania – Circe es una hechicera poderosa, su morada se encuentra hecha de piedra que se alza en mitad de un claro, en un denso bosque, ubicado en lo más profundo de Grecia. Las mujeres que entran allí solo entran con dos propósitos, si es que logran entrar claro está, entran para quedarse o entran a buscar a sus enamorados que segados por la belleza de las mujeres en la isla se han adentrado en los terrenos de circe, siendo víctimas de los hechizos de todas estas doncellas, si tu como mujer – Continuo Ania observando fijamente a Evelyn — entras buscando algo, para luego intentar salir, terminaras extinta sin entender cómo fue que la muerte llego a tus pies, dado que por medio de hechizos y conjuros serás una presa fácil del poder esta mujeres.

— No te preocupes Evelyn – Interrumpió Saori – Shun nos acompañara.

— ¿Tu puedes ir Athena? – Pregunto la rubia molesta

— Claro que puede ir – Contesto la sacerdotisa de la India – Ella es una diosa, se le está permitido entrar allí.

— ¿Tu también iras Ania? – Cuestiono la joven madre

— Claro que si – Contesto con serenidad la que alguna vez fue un ángel – Mi divinidad siempre me permitió estar en cualquier lugar, y eso es un don que no se me ha quitado, o por lo menos no todos conocen el asunto, las hechiceras de Circe me guardan mucho respeto.

— ¿Pero? – Exclamo la rubia con curiosidad — ¿Qué le pasara a los hombres que entren allí? ¿Acaso no es también un peligro para ellos?

— Claro que lo es – Explico el ex ángel – Pero mientras ellos estén con nosotras y no presten atención a estas damas, todo estará bien.

— Creo que ella tienen problemas con las mujeres – Cuestiono Evelyn.

— No es eso – Explico nuevamente Ania – Lo que sucede es que en la isla solo entran las mujeres, personas capaces de comprender el poder de Circe, el problema es que si entras ya no sales, y no cualquier persona puede hallar el lugar, en cambio los hombres que lleguen allí, podrán saciar su sed, su hambre, su apetito sexual, pero nunca te fíes de una mujer hermosa, ya que ellas son armas de doble filo, y cuando menos lo pienses, el golpe será certero.

Todos guardaron silencio, era un verdadero suicidio entrar a aquella isla, por mas guerreros que fueran, eran hombres, y como explico Ania, ante la hermosura de una dama, cualquiera puede caer a sus pies.

Shun, Shaka, Mu, Saga, Ikki, Aldebarán, junto con Saori y Ania, emprendieron el camino en busca de la isla de Circe.

— Es lo más cerca que los puedo traer – Explico Mu algo exhausto

— Lo imagine – Comento Ania — Tenemos que llegar la isla por otro medio.

Los guerreros y las dos mujeres caminaron durante dos horas, por un denso bosque, hasta que por fin encontraron un río donde una anciana mujer se encontraba frente a un bote algo maltratado.

— Señora sería tan gentil de prestarnos su bote – Pidió Ania, dirigiéndose a la anciana.

— Te lo vendo muchacha – Exclamo la vieja

— ¿Que no lo vende? – Exclamo Ikki asombrado – Esta loca, ese bote apenas puede andar en el río tendremos mucha surte si no se hunde.

— Pues si no te gusto muchacho – Manifestó la anciana – Puedes irte nadando.

— Compraremos el bote – Expreso la diosa quien estaba algo encantada con la pelea de la anciana con Ikki – Le daré este collar por él. ¿Le parece bien?

La abuela tomo el collar que Saori había retirado de su cuello, lo miro por largo rato, y luego comento que quería la pulsera también, a lo cual Ikki se impaciento aun más ¿cómo es posible? dijo indignado el fénix, Athena le entrego las joyas a la anciana para luego ubicarse todos en el bote.

— Que tengan un lindo viaje – Deseo la anciana con el collar y la pulsera en la mano – Espero que puedan llegar a su destino, yo lo he intentado desde hace ya tiempo y me ha sido imposible llegar a la isla de Circe.

— Vieja bruja – Manifestó Ikki – ¿Cómo se atreve?

— Pues era esto o nadar – Comento Ania, algo divertida

Ikki miro el espeso río, no se podía ver que profundidad tenía este, sin contar que expedía un hedor insoportable.

— Creo que si es lo mejor – Comento Shun a su hermano quien miraba con asco al río.

Estuvieron navegando por largo rato, hasta que por fin una enorme mansión hecha en piedra, se extendió majestuosa frente a sus ojos.

Al arribar bajaron del bote sin dejar de observar el lugar, que a pesar de ser tan hermoso no dejaba de ser aterrador, para todos.

— Caballeros – Menciono Ania – Síganme, no olviden estar todos juntos.

Los caballeros y sus dos acompañantes femeninas emprendieron el camino, se acercaron a una parte de la mansión donde una especie de puerta se encontraba, aparentemente ese era el único lugar por donde se podía entrar.

La puerta se abrió de par en par apenas ellos se ubicaron frente a ella, una mesa se hallaba a la entrada y en la cabecera una mujer de cabellera oscura, piel morena, mirada penetrante e insinuadora se encontraba observando a los recién llegados.

— Bienvenidos – Dijo la desconocida – Los estaba esperando, tardaron un poco.

— ¿Nos esperaba? – Pregunto Shun un tanto asombrado

— Así es Shun de Andrómeda – Contestó la mujer de mirada penetrante

— ¿Conoce mi nombre? – Pregunto el santo de bronce nuevamente

— Si – Dijo secamente la dama – Conozco a tu hijo

— ¿Sabe donde se encuentra? – Pregunto el joven de cabellos verdes muy entusiasmado.

— La respuesta es algo confusa – Contesto la extraña tajadamente – Athena, si lo que deseas es encontrar a Calixto, debo advertirte que no se la respuesta.

— Si la sabes – Manifestó Ania, observando fijamente a la mujer que aun se encontraba en la mesa – tienes la respuesta y debes decírnosla Circe.

— Porque habría de hacer eso – Dijo la hechicera – No tengo ninguna obligación con ustedes.

— ¿Por favor? – Imploro el santo de Andrómeda – Es necesario que encuentre a mi hijo.

— Shun no te preocupes – Dijo Ania, sentándose a un lado de Circe – Ella nos dará la respuesta.

Circe observo a Ania por un momento, era increíble que después de dejar de ser una divinidad aun causara tanto respeto.

— Calixto acabara con el mundo – Comento la hechicera

— Ella ya acabo con el mundo una vez – Dijo la diosa quien también se acerco a la mesa y tomo asiento – Muchos inocentes murieron por su causa, no permitiré que eso vuelva a suceder.

— Athena – Expreso Circe – Yo mejor que nadie se lo poderosa que es Calixto, fue casi imposible detenerla en el pasado, ¿Por qué será más sencillo ahora?

— Porque ahora puedo aprender de mis errores, y mis santos son más fuertes que en el pasado, en este momento tienen mucho porque luchar y no nos rendiremos tan fácilmente.

— Además – Interrumpió Ania – Tu también nos ayudaras ¿O no Circe?

— ¿Por qué? – Pregunto con desconfianza Ikki — ¿Por qué nos ayudaría?

— Calixto – Explico Circe – Ella fue una de mis mas grandes discípulas, su poder era inimaginable, todo lo que sabe es porque yo se lo enseñe, pero jamás me di cuenta que su nivel era tan grande, y que su maldad no se comparaba con nada, no pude detenerla, fui débil a lado suyo, pero Athena, comprendo muy bien porque dejaste que pasara esto en esta ocasión, ¿No te parece Ania?

— Yo mejor que nadie, conozco los motivos de Athena – Contesto la mujer de ojos cafés – Pero no deja de ser algo arriesgado.

— Disculpen señoritas – Interrumpió Mu – Pero no entiendo muy bien nada

— Cuando Calixto puso su hechizo contra los guerreros de Athena – Explico Ania – Circe puso uno contra Calixto.

— ¿Pero? – Expreso el santo de Aries.

— Es complicado superar al maestro – Continuo con la explicación Circe – Aunque fue difícil para mí tratar de detenerla, no dejare que se salga con la suya, Calixto solo tiene una oportunidad de volver.

— Si ella no logra su cometido en ese momento – Continuo Saori – No volverá jamás, ese fue el mandato de Circe.

— ¿Adrián es un conejillo de indias? – Comento Ikki indignado

— No me malentiendas Ikki – Se disculpo Saori – Yo no quería que las cosas pasaran así.

— Aun no dejas de ser la caprichosa Saori Kidu – Dijo enojado Ikki

— Deje – Dijo Saori con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y bajando la cabeza – Que esto sucediera para que mis guerreros más adelante pudieran ser libres de tal maldición, por años he pensado en esto, pero es la primera vez que me siento tan segura de la victoria, todo saldrá bien Ikki, solo ten fe.

El silencio cubrió el lugar por un momento, todos pensaban en las explicaciones, querían una respuesta pronto, ¿Pero, era cierto de que nada los iba a vencer?

— ¿Están dispuestos a lo que sea? – Pregunto Circe con mirada insinuadora

— Por su puesto – Se adelanto Shun a sus compañeros – Lo que sea

— Entonces enviare con ustedes a un par de mis mejores hechiceras – Dijo Circe mientras frente a ellos dos hermosas mujeres aparecían.

Una tenía el cabello negro y ojos verdes, era de estatura media y mirada malícienle, llevaba puesto un vestido de color negro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y unos botines del mismo color.

La otra era un poco más baja que la primera, su cabello era rojo, y lo tenía sobre los hombres, sus ojos causaban desosegó, parecían a los de un gato, ya que su color no se definía tan fácilmente, llevaba puesto una blusa roja con un gran escote y un pantalón negro.

Pero estas dos mujeres para asombro de los presentes eran muy conocidas.

— Katrina – Expreso muy asombrado Mu

— Alanyi – Dijo pasmado Saga.


	5. ENCUENTROS

Saga y Mu quedaron pasmado por la presencia de las recién llegadas, dos de la mejores hechiceras que tenia Circe, o por lo menos eso menciono ella , las mujeres que se hallaban delante de ellos tenían miradas de soberbia, mientras que los santos atenienses no salían de su asombro.

— ¿Pero cómo es posible? — Indago Saga saliendo de su sorpresa — Tú estabas muerta Alanyi.

— Igual que tu Katrina — Continuo Mu

La dos doncellas se miraron entre sí, sonriéndose la una a la otra pero fue Alanyi quien prosiguió a hablar.

— ¿Acaso creen que sería tan fácil acabar con nosotras?

Los santos se quedaron en silencio observando a las recién llegadas, aun no entendían con precisión a que se refería la doncella de la tierra.

— Que mala memoria tienen ustedes — Rompió el silencio Katrina — ¿No recuerdan cuando mencionamos que nosotros éramos la esencia pura? no se puede destruir a la tierra y a la tristeza, así como nunca acabaran con el fuego, el aire, la maldad.

— Eso quiere decir que Anamy también sigue con vida — Comento Ikki — ¿Pero cómo?

— Solo nos vencieron caballeros — Explico la princesa de la tierra — Mas no nos destruyeron, apagaron nuestra llama por un momento, pero fue eso y nada más.

— Y ahora son hechiceras de Circe — Cuestiono el santo de Géminis

— Ellas siempre han sido mis hechiceras — Hablo la bruja — Yo les enseñe todo lo que saben, fue Perséfone quien me otorgo esa misión, e hice de los guerreros y las princesas seres extraordinarios sin contar que todos ellos ya están muertos.

— ¿Muertos? — Pregunto Shun

— Así es — Manifestó Ania — Estos guerreros llegaron al reino de Hades y el los entrego a Circe para ser entrenados de una forma especial.

— ¿Todo lo que vivimos allá abajo… fue magia? — Pregunto el toro

— Claro que no — Contesto Alanyi — Pero como el enemigo de ahora es una bruja, utilizaremos algo de magia, si no les importa claro está.

— Mientras no nos den por la espalda — Comento Saga — No hay ningún problema, serán un aliado poderoso.

— De acuerdo entonces como ya se acordó — Proclamo Circe — Mis hechiceras Irán con ustedes y yo tratare de mostrarles el lugar donde se halla Calixto.

Pasos era lo único que se escuchaba en el recinto, pisadas fuertes y torpes daban grandes zanjadas para posarse frente a una gran puerta de plata. Una mano amarilla casi quemada toco la puerta la cual de inmediato se abrió dejando al descubierto a una horrible criatura que llevaba a un niño en brazos, una voz inundo el lugar, era la voz de una anciana que se escuchaba enferma y débil. "Pasa mi querido" se escucho y la horrible criatura entro, acercándose al dueño de aquella voz, uno pequeña luz que se filtro por la ventana dejo ver a una mujer que se hallaba sentada cerca a la lucera, esta era vieja, muy vieja, su piel era tan delgada que dejaba ver sus huesos, su dedos parecían de esqueleto y sus facciones de la cara eran igual, llevaba las uñas muy largas y blancas su cabello de igual color alcanzaba a cubrir parte del piso, ya que este era exageradamente largo.

— Haz traído al pequeño, que bien — Dijo la mujer tocando a la criatura que tenia al frente

— Mi señora — Dijo el ser con mucho respeto, inclinándose hacia la dama — No fue una tarea sencilla, uno de nosotros no sobrevivió.

— Lo sé mi querido — Comento la anciana — Eso me pone muy triste, vengaremos a nuestro amigo.

— ¿Enserio mi señora? — Pregunto la criatura entusiasmada

— Claro que si — Respondió la anciana — Ustedes son muy importantes para mí.

— Mi señora — Expreso el individuo, besando las manos de la mujer.

— Deja al niño en esa cama de piedra, es allí donde debe morir — Ordeno la anciana mientras se colocaba de pie — Solo necesito un poco de energía para traer a mis hechiceras, no puedo utilizar mi habilidad sin fuerzas.

— ¿Qué debo hacer? — Pregunto la criatura después de dejar al niño donde le había indicado la anciana.

— Debes morir — Manifestó la vieja arrojándose sobre ser amarillo quien no tuvo tiempo de escapar, en un momento todo se oscureció, cuando la luz dio paso nuevamente por entre el rosetón, la extraña criatura había desaparecido y la anciana se veía un poco más vigorosa — El hijo de caballero — Prosiguió la vieja, acariciando los cabellos verdes del pequeño que se encontraba dormido — Por fin eres mío.

— Adrián — Nombre Evelyn preocupada, una angustia la invadía en cada momento y ella no sabía bien como era que debía actuar sobre aquel tema.

— Evelyn — La llamo un hermosa mujer de cabellos verdes que llevaba puesta una armadura — Shun y los demás ya llegaron.

— Eso me alegra mucho —Manifestó la joven mientras se ponía en marcha.

— Evelyn — Grito Shun cuando vio a su esposa — ¿Te encuentras bien?

— Así es — Respondió la joven mientras se arrojaba a los brazos de su amado — Dime que ya saben algo.

— No mucho, pero servirá — Respondió una mujer pelirroja quien observaba con detenimiento a la joven pareja.

— ¿Tu quien eres? — Pregunto la rubia

— Es una guerrera de Perséfone — Respondió Shiriu quien ya se había puesto en guardia.

— No te afanes Dragón — Dijo Mu — Ella está de nuestro lado hoy, al igual que Katrina, ellas conocen bien a lo que nos estamos enfrentando.

— ¿Saben donde esta mi niño? — Indago Evelyn, observando a las extrañas invitadas.

— Mas o menos — Contesto sin ánimo Katrina

— ¿Mas o menos? — Pregunto la joven madre algo molesta — ¿A que se refieren?

— Evelyn — Interrumpió Shun — Es que Calixto es una mujer poderosa y fue poco lo que logramos descubrir, más o menos sabemos dónde se encuentra.

— Eso no es bueno — Comento la rubia.

— Debemos encontrar la forma de atacar — Expreso Ania — Planear como dirían muchos.

— Ania — Nombre Evelyn — Adrián aun se encuentra bien. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

— No te preocupes querida — Contesto la pelirroja, adelantándose a las palabras de Ania — Calixto tiene que hacer un sacrificio.

— ¿Un sacrificio? — Pregunto el Pegaso

— Ella no es lo bastante fuerte — Explico Ania — Como para poder apoderarse del hijo de caballero, su cuerpo está casi muerto, y está ligado a la vida del pequeño Adrián. Si Adrián no muere al sexto día de su cuarto cumpleaños, la bruja será quien muera, pero para llevar a cabo este proceso, necesita fuerza, ya que si comente el sacrificio antes de estar completamente renovada, su cuerpo no resistirá el poder del hijo de caballero y se destruirá.

— Pero si es así — Comento Shaina — ¿Por qué llevarse Adrián ahora? ¿No necesita descansar para poder recuperase?

— Ella no necesita descansar — Contesto tajadamente Katrina

— Es cierto — Continuo con la explicación Alanyi — Ella necesita la energía vital de los seres humanos para renovarse.

— Empezara con los niños — Explico Katrina — Ya que ellos aun creen, si Adrián se quedaba aquí y los inocentes empezaban a morir, era obvio que la orden de Athena notaria esto y tomaría medidas para detener este fenómeno, así también se sabría que la bruja había vuelto y usted protegerían al hijo de caballero, es un riesgo que Calixto no estaba dispuesta a correr.

— Así que es, un ataque sorpresa — Expreso Shaina.

Saga se había alejado un poco del santuario necesitaba despejar su mente, una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos y ojos como gato miraba fijamente a la luna.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Alanyi? — Pregunto Saga algo incomodo

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? — Respondió la joven, sin quitar la vista del firmamento — Yo llegue primero.

— Tienes razón — Reflexiono el santo — Es mejor que me valla

— No tienes que marcharte si no lo deseas — Comento la pelirroja, mirando ahora al geminiano.

— No deseo molestar

— No me molestas — Comento la joven — Ven siéntate a mi lado, seamos amigos

Saga lo pensó un momento, miro con detenimiento a la joven que se hallaba al frente suyo y luego se sentó a su lado.

— Supongo que estas brujas deben de ser muy poderosas — Comento Saga

— Solo alteran la realidad — Contesto Alanyi, observando nuevamente a la luna.

— ¿La alteran? ¿Cómo? — Pregunto el santo de la tercera casa

— Usualmente se necesita un tótem para canalizar, varitas mágicas, báculos o una cruz, son lo mismo, la gracia es producir un cambio en la realidad, ten eso muy en cuenta — Explicaba Alanyi observando al caballero — Así que con el tótem apropiado, fuerza de voluntad y un hechizo puedes hacer lo que quieras, disparar una bola de fuego, maternizarte en otro ser, entre otras cosas, es lo mismo que con una cruz, una plegaria y tu fe, pueden curar una enfermedad, un milagro, cambias la realidad.

— Es increíble — Expreso Saga — Es como si el mundo no tuviera más que alternativa que rendirse a sus pies.

— Así es — Continuo la doncella — Si no tienes cuidado serás una víctima fatal de los hechizos. Recuerda que la seducción también es parte de ese encanto, con pociones e ilusiones.

— Cada vez estoy más asombrado

— ¿Acaso tienes miedo? — Indago la pelirroja

— Claro que si — Contesto secamente el dorado, quien no había notada que Alanyi solo quería burlase de el — Como cualquier ser humano, quien se enfrenta a lo desconocido.

— Todos los días te enfrentas a lo desconocido — Manifestó la princesa — Ya deberías estar acostumbrado.

— Tal vez no, dime algo ¿Tu sabes sobre hechizos y todo eso, a la perfección?

— Claro que si — Contesto Alanyi, colocándose en pie frete al caballero — Puedo crear ilusiones — dijo convirtiéndose espontáneamente en la diosa Athena, dejando a un saga algo perturbado — Puedo manipular la tierra a mi antojo — Y la roca en la que se encontraba Saga se movió lanzándolo al suelo.

— ¿Pero? — Pregunto Saga, mientras veía como Alanyi se le acercaba y ponía una daga en su cuello.

— Se como operar un arma — Comento mientras le hablaba suavemente al santo en el oído, provocando que este se estremeciera — Y se como doblegar a un hombre, sin contar que también conozco el combate cuerpo a cuerpo — Termino arrojando un puño sobre el santo pero este logro racionar a tiempo y empujo a la doncella ubicándola debajo de él.

— Eso del combate cuerpo a cuerpo me agrada — Dijo el santo mientras observaba a la joven que tenia aprisionada con sus manos y cuerpo.

— A mí también me gusta demasiado — Dijo la chica acercando sus labios a los del guerrero — Pero eso no pasara — Termino de decir la chica, mientras una rama de un árbol tomo por los tobillos al santo arrojándolo lejos del la princesa — No se te olvide quien soy caballero.

— No te preocupes, lo tengo muy presente — Menciono el santo.


	6. LAS DAMAS OSCURAS

La mujer de cabellos blancos abandono el lugar, dejando al pequeño Adrian durmiendo, donde lo había ubicado la extraña criatura conocida como Damn Uomo, seres de piel amarillo con pelos en su espalda, ojos blancos y dientes puntiagudos y sucios, los Damn Uomo alguna vez fueron hombres, seres humanos que seguían a la bruja, pero estos nunca tuvieron las mismas capacidades que sus seguidores de verdad, solo fueron fanáticos, castigados por los dioses llevando esa fea apariencia y viviendo en la oscuridad. Calixto, la bruja nunca los quiso siempre le parecieron seres despreciables que no debieron existir, eran tan patéticos y tan débiles que no necesitaba nada de ella, pero su lealtad y falta de amor propio era tan grande que los convertía en los más fieles sirvientes. Pero ellos jamás se compararían con sus más fuertes guerreros, las damas oscuras.

Mientras se dirigía a su destino seis mujeres la observaban en silencio, ella solo retribuyo una leve sonrisa y continuo con su recorrido mientras las seis mujeres la seguían de cerca, la mujer de cabellos blancos levanto su mano y las damas que la acompañaban se detuvieron de inmediato, la anciana observo por un momento a las chicas, y luego cruzo una gran puerta mientras las jóvenes la esperaban, dentro del recinto seis cenotafios se encontraban formando un circulo, cada uno con un símbolo en sus tapas, la Anfisbena, el Moor, el Amemait, el Kappa, el Desuellamente y el Sgroya.

Su mano se alzo en alto mientras ella empezó a conjura un hechizo.

— He aquí, mis valiosas damas, mis guerreras más poderosas, una vez más invoco su ayuda, su presencia ante mis aposentos, estas es mi oportunidad, la hora a llegado, despierten querías doncellas y tomen cada una su vasija, que he preparado para ustedes, despierten, caminen nuevamente entre los vivos, sean dueñas de la oscuridad y del temor de los niños, y abran sus ojos una vez más, en nombre de Calixto, yo las invoco.

Una luz segadora inundó el lugar, de cada una de los arcones un resplandor brillo más fuerte y seis figuras volaron por el espacio de la habitación y luego salieron de esta penetrando en cada uno de los cuerpos de las seis mujeres que esperaban afuera, dejándolas inconscientes en el piso.

—Levantasen mis doncellas — Dijo la bruja, acercándose a las mujeres que se hallaban desmayadas — Eh escogido estos recipientes para ustedes, estas mujeres han sido elegidas para portar sus almas, arriba Tarsa.

Una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño, ojos cobrizos y piel oscura se levanto, su pelo rizado lo llevaba un poco más abajo de los hombros, lucía un top negro y pantalón de igual color, en su cuello un collar de plata brillaba, este tenía forma de hexágono y dentro estaba plasmada la representación de la *Anfisbena, ella era Tarsa, el problema, una belleza africana, mortífera y letal.

— Arriba Asmodeo — Pronuncio la bruja.

Asmodeo, la lujuria, era una hermosa mujer de cabellos violetas y ojos de igual color, tenía el pelo un poco mas debajo de las orejas dejando dos mechones de cabellos más largos que los demás que le cubrían ligeramente la cara, Asmodeo, llevaba puesto un vestido negro que envolvía ciertas partes de su cuerpo, dejando al descubierto, su pecho, espalda y piernas, ya que este llegaba solo hasta sus muslos, en su cuello una gargantilla se encontraba dejando al descubierto al símbolo del *Sgroya.

— Abre los ojos Aika — Continuo la bruja y una bella pelirroja se ubico frente a ella, Aika la más cruel, llevaba el cabello largo hasta la cintura, ojos violetas, lleva puesto una blusa con escote y sin magas que terminaba sobre su ombligo, una falda corta con abertura en cada lado, usa un liguero negro del mismo color de su ropaje, junto con unas botas largas y de tacón alto, en su cuello lleva puesto una gargantilla con el símbolo del *Kappa, igual que dos anillos ubicados en su dedo anular y meñique.

— Despierta Nulkawen.

Nulkawen, doncella malvada, era una mujer un poco mayor que las demás, pero se notaba que también ere una de las más peligrosas, su cabello era negro al igual que sus labios, llevaba un mechón de pelo azul y el otro rojo, sus ojos eran de un verde claro e inspiraban belleza y a la vez respeto, lucía una blusa con escote que llegaba casi hasta su ombligo, y sin magas, tenia puesto una falda de color verde oscura que llegaba hasta su rodilla con una abertura en su lado derecho dejando al descubierto su liguero azul oscuro, en cada dedo un anillo se posaba sobresaliendo de esta manera uno de color rojo que se hallaba ubicado en su dedo anular de la mano derecha con el símbolo del *Desuellamente

— Has tus travesuras querida Naule — Comento la bruja mientras una risa de niña iluminaba el lugar dando paso a una hermosa joven, de cabellos azules, ojos verdes, sus labios eran negros y contrastaban con su piel pálida, llevaba el cabello recogido en una cola dejando salir algunos mechones de cabellos frente a su cara, tenia puesto una blusa roja con un gran escote en su pecho, y una falda con pliegues que termina un poco más arriba de sus rodillas, unas medias largas y negras con pequeños rayos blancos cubrían sus piernas, en sus dedos índice de cada mano tiene un anillo con el símbolo del *Amemait.

— Solo faltas tú mi quería Lilomea

Una hermosa pelinegra se manifiesta ante las otras, sus ojos azules reflejaban tranquilidad, tenia puesto un vestido rojo que terminaba sobre sus muslos, junto con unas medias negras que van a más arriba de las rodillas, de su cuello un collar largo con un dije redondo con el símbolo del *Moor, descansaba. Lilomea la sombría.

**Hola gracias a todo los que siguen leyendo mi fic, aquí les dejo una pequeña información de los seres que tome para los familiares de estas brujas.**

**_* Anfisbena_: Cuerpo de serpiente engrosado en el centro para formar un torso de ave, con alas cortas y vestigiales y dos patas de pájaro. De piel rayada alternando el blanco y el rojo. En el extremo de la cola, muy similar al cuello, tiene una cabeza idéntica a la otra. Ambas tienen colmillos venenosos.**

**_* Sgroya:_ la dama de nieve, una hermosa mujer con extraños poderes. Aunque podía adoptar apariencias diferentes aparece en las frías rutas de caminantes y jinetes para ofrecer sus amores. Esa casi siempre irresistible invitación, de ser aceptada, resulta fatal para el incauto seguramente terminaba muerto o mutilado. **

_***Kappa:**_**Es un maléfico animalillo chupador de sangre, con una fuerza sobrenatural que ahoga y devora seres humanos**

_*** Desuellamente:**_**También conocido como illithid , su gran poder es la telepatía, con ella es capaz de apoderarse de la mente de cualquier ser humano, robarle sus recuerdos, vivencias, e incluso someterle como esclavo aplicando sobre él un lavado de cerebro; si lo que busca es acabar con su adversario transformará su mente hasta volverle loco**

_*****__** Amemait:**_** Este híbrido conjuga la ferocidad y la fuerza del león y el cocodrilo con la corpulencia y el temperamento del hipopótamo**

**_*__ Moor:_ Existe cantidad de evidencias de ésta bestia por el suroeste de Inglaterra, atacando y matando a ovejas y venados. El principal enigma del Monstruo Moor es que no se sabe exactamente a qué especie pertenece. La mayoría de los testigos lo describen como un puma, pero éste tipo de animal no existe en Inglaterra. Podría decirse que son perros, pero las heridas que deja en sus presas no son compatibles con la de un perro, además la mayoría de los perros no poseen la fuerza ni la velocidad suficiente para matar a un venado. Se han hecho esfuerzos para cazar o inclusive fotografiar a la misteriosa bestia, incluyendo una expedición del ejército británico en el año 1973, pero sin resultados positivos.**


	7. CALIXTO

Eran más o menos la 1 de la mañana, ha Ania nunca le intereso conocer con precisión el lapso que transcurría, no quería ser una esclava mas del tiempo, cuando necesitaba saber qué hora era o en que día estaba, ella solo miraba al cielo y de esta forma lo sabía todo, pero hoy tenía una terrible necesidad de saber qué hora era y el cielo no estaba de buen ánimo, toda su maravillosa verdad se escondía tras las nubes y las nubes se escondían tras el cielo, era difícil esclarecer el tiempo con el cielo tan molesto.

— Ania — La llamo Shaka desde el cuarto, preocupado porque su esposa, llevaba bastante tiempo encerrada en el baño — ¿Tienes algún problema?

Ania guardo silencio sin inmutarse por el llamado del guerrero, permanecía sentada en una orilla de la bañera observando por la ventana el firmamento que no quería abrirse ante ella.

— Ania — Escucho más cerca la doncella que alguna vez fue ángel tras de sí, al girarse noto como su esposo la observaba con preocupación — ¿Te sientes bien princesa?

Princesa…Eran tan pocas las veces que el utilizaba esa palabra al dirigirse a ella que no se acostumbraba a su llamado, le parecía ajeno pero a la vez tranquilo, seguro.

— ¿Ania? — Llamo nuevamente el santo de virgo

— No pasa nada Shaka — Respondió finalmente la mujer

— No me mientas — Dijo el rubio, inclinándose frente a ella para poder ver su rostro que ahora se encontraba fijo hacia el suelo — Algo te preocupa, algo te afana, dime que es, puedo ayudarte.

— Yo se que puedes ayudarme — Dijo la de los cabellos negros mirando a su compañero — Se que siempre estas hay y no debería sentirme sola, es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento, tal vez mañana ya no esté a tu lado y no quiero dejarte.

— Pero que cosas tan horribles dices — Exclamo Shaka abrasando a su pareja — Hablas como si ya nunca te fuera a volver a ver.

— ¿Y qué tal que si? — Pregunto la mujer, alejándose suavemente de los brazos de su consorte — ¿Y si ya no nos volvemos a ver? ¿Y si me pierdes?

— Eso pasaría si alguno de los dos lo decidiera así — Dijo el rubio, mirando los hermosos ojos cafés de su amada — ¿Es que acaso quieres marcharte de mí?

— Eso nunca — Expreso la doncella aforrándose nuevamente a los brazos del santo — Pero esta vez no sé que me deparara el destino, tengo miedo Shaka, no quiero irme.

Shaka se quedo pensativo abrazando a su enamorada, no entendía porque Ania hoy tenia tanto miedo, que era lo que tanto le preocupaba, porque sus palabras, porque ese abrazo lo sentía tan profundo, era como un millón de espadas que atravesaban su pecho y su alma, pero Ania siempre fue un misterio incluso para ella misma, el haber nacido bajo la estrella del destino la había convertido en una fascinante mentira, en el dolor más grande y más fuerte del mundo, Shaka amaba tanto a esa mujer que podía sentir como cada fibra de su cuerpo pertenecía solo a ella, amarla dolía tanto, pero aquel sentimiento de angustia de la princesa no solo la sentía ella, el también tenía un muy mal presentimiento sentía que al llegar el alba no estaría con ella, era como si un resplandor borrara toda su felicidad de un momento y quisiera verlos sufrir, al fin se pusieron en pie, caminando uno al lado del otro tomados de la mano, hasta que llegaron a la habitación, sus cuerpos cayeron en el lecho que ya se estaba poniendo frío a la espera de un cálido abrazo, Shaka abrazo nuevamente a su amada con tanta fuerza que ella logro sentir que ese sería el abrazo más hermosos que recordaría, sus labios se fundieron en un gran beso dando paso al más grande acto entre hombres y mujeres, donde cada quien se sintió amado, donde se sintieron uno solo. Pero la angustia no se aparto de sus corazones y Ania no pudo evitar que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro mientras observaba el bello semblante de su caballero adorado humedecido por el cansancio.

— Júrame que también me amaras mañana y que estarás con migo al llegar la aurora, promete que estarás hay Shaka.

— Estaré donde tú quieras — Dijo el dorado y fue lo último que se escucho esa noche.

….

Ania se levanto algo sobresaltada, había tenido un mal sueño pero no recordaba cual fue, miro su lado y vio a Shaka profundamente dormido, se puso de pie y se dirigió a la ventana observo el cielo el cual aun seguía molesto, pero esta vez un rayo cruzo el firmamento iluminando de esta manera la habitación completa, Ania miro nuevamente a su esposo el cual seguía dormitado, un rayo cayó nuevamente, pero esta vez fue diferente y Ania lo supo entonces, he ahí su destino.

Ania salió del santuario lo más rápido que pudo, su destino estaba cerca y la estaba llamando, en una mano llevaba una espada y el otra un arco y en su costado un carcaj, a medida que se acercaba el lugar donde ella sabia debía estar, el cielo se hacía más oscuro y se ponía mas furioso, la negrura de la noche fue casi una trampa perfecta, por un pequeña brisa que corrió por sus pies la ex ángel pudo ver como casi termina en un precipicio.

— Te esperaba Ania — Dijo una voz femenina tras la mujer

— ¿Quién eres? — Pregunto Ania, mirando rápidamente hacia el lugar de donde la voz provenía.

— Haz perdido tu divinidad — Dijo una extraña mujer de cabellos blancos y piel vieja manifestándose ante ella — Mas no tu habilidad y tu memoria milenaria.

— Calixto — Adelanto a decir Ania mientras cerraba sus ojos en son de ironía — Así que eras tú la que tanto me llamaba ¿Qué quieres de mí?

— Quiero al Ángel del destino — Respondió la mujer, sin quitar la vista del la pelinegra

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Pregunto la de los ojos cafés observando con indignación a la bruja — Sabes muy bien que ya no soy un ángel, he perdido mi legado.

— No me creas tonta niña — Dijo la hechicera, abriendo ampliamente sus ojos — No me refiero a ti, si no al pequeño que proteges, aquel que tomara el lugar de Ania el ángel del destino.

— No creo que seas tonta, tal vez solo ilusa — Dijo Ania con sarcasmo — Es solo que no entiendo que es lo que te hace creer que yo conozco la identidad del nuevo ángel del destino.

— Sigues burlándote de mí — Expreso la bruja, ahora más molesta — Se que tú la tienes solo dámela. Tú fuiste entrenada por tus antepasados es tu deber como guerrera de las divinidades preparar a tu sucesor.

— Ya te dije — Menciono la de los ojos cafés ahora en posición de defensa — Yo ya no soy un ángel, solo alguien tan fuerte como uno, puede entrenar a la nueva reencarnación del espíritu celeste.

La bruja se acerco fuertemente a la princesa aprisionándola entre capaz de fuego, con sus esqueléticas manos tomo el rostro de la doncella obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.

— Como ya te había dicho muchacha — Explico Calixto — Yo sé muy bien que solo perdiste tu divinidad, mas no tu destreza y habilidad, tu deber ha sido el de proteger al nuevo descendiente del ángel del destino, y tu eres tan fuerte como un ser celestial para cumplir con esa obligación. Es mas ahora veo en tu interior como tu aura se ha debilitado, pues la mitad de esta se encuentra protegiendo en este momento a ese pequeño.

— ¿Y si así fuera qué? — Pregunto Ania, logrando apartar a la bruja con su energía — Yo no te diré donde está, además ¿Para que la quieres?

— Si no hubiese sido por los tres ángeles — Menciono la de los cabellos blancos — Mi victoria hubiese sido…

— Jamás hubieses logrado la victoria Calixto — Interrumpió la ex ángel — Tu destino era perder como lo será en este momento.

— Ania querida — Musito la bruja, observando a la pelinegra con seducción — No morirás por proteger ese linaje ¿Cierto? Tu amas a un hombre y yo te daré la oportunidad de estar con él, las dos conocemos tu destino, si tú me entregas al próximo ángel del destino yo te dejare vivir, podrás estar con tu amado toda la vida.

— Se que Shaka lo entenderá — Expuso Ania mientras lanzaba una flecha en dirección a la bruja.

— Lo lamentaras Ania — Comento la bruja esquivando la flecha — No tienes todo tu poder, estas malgastándolo protegiendo a ese infante morirás en mis manos


	8. EL DESTINO DE UN ÁNGEL

El destino de Ania estaba marcado, esas fueran las palabras de la bruja.

Calixto se abalanzo sobre la que alguna vez fue ángel, pero este acto repentino fue fácilmente controlado por la joven de cabellos negros, la cual se hizo ágilmente para atrás, esquivando el golpe de la anciana.

— Eres algo lenta Calixto — Se burlo el ex ángel — Creo que escogiste un mal momento para querer enfrentarte a mí.

— ¿Tú crees que podrás vencerme? — Expreso la bruja con mirada maniática

— En el estado que estas, sería muy sencillo

—Inténtalo Ania – Amenazo la anciana — Y veras, que el hijo del santo Andrómeda, jamás será encontrado, su paradero se irá con migo, además sabes muy bien que no puedes derrotarme, tengo un lapso de vida, escaso pero inaccesible

—No abuses de tu suerte Calixto, los milagros existen, bien podría derrotarte, ya lo dijiste antes… Yo solo perdí mi divinidad.

— ¿Entonces te niegas a entregarme al ángel?

—Por supuesto que sí — Dijo Ania, tomando una flecha para ponerla en su arco — Y no me importa perder la vida con tal de protegerle.

Una flecha se dirigió peligrosamente hacia la bruja, pero esta fue detenida por una figura extraña, que se manifestó ante Ania.

—Como no quieres colaborar — Expuso el extraño recién llegado — Te asesinare aquí mismo.

—Ten cuidado Aika — Alerto la bruja, a la recién llegada — Esta mujer, es poderosa así que no te confíes demasiado.

—No se preocupe señora — Respondió la joven que se hallaba en el medio de Calixto y Ania — Yo sola acabare con esta mujer, se que será difícil, pero no es imposible, su Aurora esta débil.

—Eso la convierte en la presa perfecta — Menciono una joven de cabellos azules, acercándose a las damas — Sera fácil acabar con ella.

—No estorbes Naule — Ordeno la pelirroja, sin quitar su mirada desafiante de la pelinegra — Yo acabare con esta persona.

Ania dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro, mientras cerraba sus ojos. Luego miro a la mujer que tenía enfrente y sínicamente le dijo.

—Si lo que quieres es acabar con migo, lo mejor que puedes hacer es aceptar la ayuda de tu compañera, porque tu sola, no harás nada en contra de mía.

—Insolente, toma esto, "Ser de la noche, ven y divierte… KAPPA"

Un extraño animalillo sale despedido del collar que se posaba en el cuello de Aika, el cual se dirige peligrosamente al la sacerdotisa, Ania arroja una flecha hacia al melifico, el cual al ser penetrado por la saeta se divide en varios seres iguales logrando atrapar al joven de cabellos negros, estos que se hallan ubicados en varias partes del cuerpo de Ania empiezan a succionar su sangre, pero una luz que envuelve a el ex ángel, logra destrozar ferozmente, los cuerpos de estos animalillos.

— ¿Pero cómo? — Expresa Aika con ingenuidad

— ¿Crees que es fácil derrotarme? — Cuestiono Ania — Recuerda quien fui en el pasado, ya lo dijo Calixto, no me subestimes.

—Ania querida — Interrumpió la anciana — Creo que no estás dispuesta a darte por vencida, pero yo no puedo perder tiempo contigo, si tuvieras todo tu poder, de seguro ya hubieses acabado con mis dos hechiceras.

—Eso no es cierto mi señora — Se defendió la más joven — Déjemela a mi ahora, yo la derrotare.

—Vasta Naule — Mando la mujer de cabellos blancos, deteniendo en seco a sus dos hechiceras — No tengo tiempo que perder, Ania por última vez, entrégame al ángel

—No lo hare — Ania tomo nuevamente el arco y la flecha, pero no logro lanzar la saeta, ya que Calixto con un moviendo de su mano, logro romper el arco, antes de que la pelinegra lograra su ataque.

—Te destruiré querida, ¿Lo sabes verdad?

La anciana se abalanzo nuevamente hacia el ex ángel, el cual rápidamente detuvo su poder con su espada, la fuerza de la bruja y la del Ania eran iguales, al menor descuido una de las dos perdería, un hibrido de apariencia extraña se arrojo al cuello de la pelinegra, logrando herirla, mientras nuevamente un Kappa, también la atacaba.

—Ahora si Ania — manifestó la bruja, ganando ventaja — Te dije que te acabaría.

—Que tramposas — Expuso el ex ángel, cayendo de rodillas con una herida mortal en su pecho — Es increíble que tus hechiceras se atrevieran atacarme mientras luchaba contigo.

—Lo siento — Comento Naule, acercándose a la sacerdotisa — Es que nuestra señora dijo que tenía afán.

—Vamos Ania — Pidió la anciana — Tienes toda vía una oportunidad, dime donde está el ángel del destino y te salvare la vida.

—No lo hare

—Ania, lo siento — La bruja tomo la espada que la pelinegra había dejado caer, y la enterró en el pecho de la doncella — Cuando mueras, sabré donde está el ángel.

—Que ilusa — Musito Ania con la mirada en el suelo, sacando débilmente la espada de su pecho — Crees que yo, conociendo mi destino, iba a dejar a ese ser sin protección alguna — El ángel toma la espada con su mano derecha y la alzo delante de su rostro — Con mi muerte, Calixto jamás lograra tocar al infante que protejo, el paradero del este espíritu celeste quedara sellado con mi muerte — Ania cae al suelo muerta, mientras la bruja solo podía estallar en una completa rabia.

—Maldita, maldita eres Ania, solo viniste acá buscando la muerte, con tu última petición lograste alejar a ese niño de todo mi poder, el jamás estaré en mis manos, porque así lo demandaste, eres una insolente… Pero con eso no ganaras la redición de los almas celestes, igual tendrás que pagar por tus pecados.

— ¿Mi señora? — Llamo Aika — ¿Entonces no podremos acercarnos a ese niño nunca?

—Así es — explico la anciana — Ania lo protegió hasta el final, sellando su ubicación con su muerte, el poder de Ania siempre lo mantendrá al salvo. Debemos irnos, esta mujer también mantuvo esta pelea oculta, los santos de Athena no se han percatado de nada, pero pronto estarán aquí porque la barrera que nos ocultaba, se ha desvanecido con Ania.

—Es increíble que esta mujer cometiera tal sacrificio para proteger a ese ser

—Es el destino de los ángeles, Aika — Expreso Calixto, mientras se desvanecían en la nada.


	9. HASTA LUEGO PRINCESA

**Hola a todos los que me leen, me imagino que muchos quedaron con cara de ¿?, pues les comento, que desde que yo empecé a escribir, mis historias o cuentos, siempre terminaban en tragedia, algunos, muertos, otros locos, entre muchas cosas, por tal motivo al ver que aun no había, sucesos trágicos en mi fic, decidí hacerlo un poco más dramático y asesine a uno de mis personajes… Los siento, pero me pareció también que la idea funcionaba muy bien así, sin contar de cómo me imagine a Shaka tomando esta noticia. **

**Bueno nuevamente gracias a todos los que me leen, espero lo sigan leyendo y que todo lo que viene mas a delante sea de su agrado. **

**Por cierto, se que en la primera parte, asesine a Shaka y luego lo reviví, quiero dejarles bien claro que no pasara lo mismo con Ania. **

"Shaka" Escucho el guerrero su nombre en medio de sueños, despertando rápidamente totalmente mojado en sudor como si hubiese tenido la peor pesadilla. "Ania" fue lo único que los recuerdos trajeron a su cabeza, al notar que la mujer con la dormía aquella noche no se hallaba a su lado se levanto de inmediato y busco por todo el templo, no quería creer lo que con fuerza su corazón le advertía, con valentía se precipito fuera de su recinto, corriendo lo más aprisa que su cuerpo le permitía.

Su respiración se agitaba y su mente traía ideas que el rápidamente apartaba de su cabeza, Mu y Katrina se percataron de todo y preocupándose por la suerte de uno de sus compañeros se apresuraron a seguirlo.

Shaka llego lo más rápido que pudo al lugar, donde el sabia, se hallaba ella, al verla pudo notar como ella trataba inútilmente de mantener su mirada mientras se recargaba sobre una piedra.

—Viniste — Dijo la joven, con una gran felicidad en sus palabras

—Te prometí que estaría contigo al llegar el alba — Explico el hombre mientras se acomodaba para tomar a su hermosa esposa entre sus brazos, recargándose ahora en la piedra que hasta hacia un momento había sido el refugio de Ania — Yo jamás te mentiría, princesa — Termino de decir, abrazando fuertemente a la muchacha.

—Me alegra que estés aquí — Confeso la joven hundiéndose levemente el pecho del caballero — Lamento todo esto.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste Ania? — Cuestiono el rubio, mientras sentía como su voz se entrecortaba — ¿Por qué no me dejaste ayudarte?

—Lo siento Shaka — Disculpándose la joven, mira el rostro de su amado, mientras este, tenía la mirada perdida en lo lejano y continuaba sentado sosteniendo en sus brazos a Ania — Pero no podía arriesgarme tanto.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — Pregunto el hombre, ahora viendo a su amada

—Es mi legado obrar de forma misteriosa, espero me perdones, pero ahora tu y solo tú puedes terminar con mi trabajo.

— ¿Cuál trabajo?

—Pronto lo sabrás, Shaka. Te amo...

—Ania, yo siempre te he amado y te amare toda la vida, siempre, siempre lo hare, en cada momento en el que nazca hasta cada día de mi muerte, yo siempre te amare, nos volveremos a ver princesa, yo estaré contigo, hasta que mi alma se seque.

—Nos veremos otra vez… ¿En nuestra próxima vida?

—Así es, yo estaré hay para cuidarte y protegerte.

—Shaka — Dijo la mujer abrazándose fuertemente al caballero — Espero que así sea, tal vez… En nuestra próxima vida alguno de los dos corra con mejor suerte. Hasta luego Shaka…

—Hasta luego, princesa.

El santo de la sexta casa, se abraza con fuerza al, ahora ya cuerpo inerte de la doncella, sus ojos se cierran y débilmente empiezan a brotar lagrimas que mojan con nostalgia los cabellos de su esposa, Mu y Katrina llegaron casi al final de la conversación, conmocionados por la imagen que ahora veían.

— ¿Puedes hacer algo Katrina? — Pregunto ingenuamente el lemuriano

—Yo no revivo a los muertos, puedo curar una herida mortal, pero no revivo muertos.

— ¿Pero si es así? — Cuestiono el santo de Aries.

—No Mu, Cuando llegamos ella ya estaba muerta — Explico la joven de ojos verdes, sin dejar de observar al guerrero de cabellos dorados — El alma de Ania solo espero en su cuerpo, para despedirse de Shaka.

Una brisa repentina cubrió el lugar, era como si la tierra se estremeciera por la partida de Ania, los pájaros cantaron desconsolados, los arboles parecían susurran con el viento la partida de un ángel.

….

En el Santuario todo se hallaba en silencio, todos los guerreros de Athena, luciendo sus armaduras, alzaban los ojos hacia un linda mujer, que ahora se hallaba quieta acostada sobre un lecho de paja, su cuerpo era cubierto por una túnica blanca, sus cabellos eran decorados por las más bellas flores, a su lado un hombre de túnica dorada y cabellos rubios, observaba aquella delicada mujer que se encontraba totalmente sumergida en un sueño, sus labios se posaron sobre la delicada boca de la doncella y el guerrero continuo observando aquella mágica criatura que tenía en frente, era como si esperara a que ese último beso la trajera de la inercia, pero sus ilusiones se esfumaron con el viento, el santo de la sexta casa observaba con delicadeza cada una de las facciones de esa mujer, que desde el mismo momento en que la conoció, le producía tanta fascinación, era increíble que un ser como ella pudiera crear semejante estado en un solo hombre… El rubio miro las flores que estaban sobre sus cabellos negros, no cavia duda que las doncellas del Santuario habían hecho un muy buen trabajo, la joven de su lado, lucia tan hermosa, aun estado en un letargo profundo, Shaka tomo la mano canela de su amada entre las suyas, contrastando hermosamente con su pálida piel, la llevo a su cara por última vez y deposito un suave beso ahora en su frente, "Descasa princesa" fue lo último que dijo mientras se alejo cortésmente del lecho, mientras un joven con una antorcha se acercaba, para prender fuego al cuerpo inerte de la que alguna vez fue un ángel.

Los cantos de los pájaros se fueron con el viento y todo lo que el santo de virgo amaba se perdía en las capas espesas de las llamas y la nube gruesa de humo que formaba la fogata, no había vuelta atrás, Ania jamás volvería y eso lo sabían todos, ella tenía que cumplir su castigo y aquellos que están por encima de todo, no le permitirían de ninguna manera escapar del lugar donde debía estar.

Evelyn, quien se hallaba cerca a la diosa de la sabiduría, noto con tristeza como el corazón del santo de virgo, se desgarraba con el fuego que consumía a Ania, era como si el caballero de oro Shaka de Virgo, muriera con Ania, sin pensarlo por un minuto se abalanzo sobre la espalda del guerrero, dándole a entender que por más duras que fueran las circunstancias, siempre habría alguien con él, Shaka no se giro, solo toma la blanca mano de Evelyn con fuerza, como si el solo hecho de tenerla tan cerca fuera calmar el dolor que ahora abatía en su corazón.

El humo se iba con el viento, la figurará de Ania se iba desintegrando poco a poco y su silueta ya no se distinguía, los caballeros y todos los demás solo aguardaron silencio, mientras que las llamas se extinguía, por no tener a donde más ir, Ania se había ido con ellas, Ania se había marchado dejando un corazón destrozado y desolado, su manera misteriosa de ver las cosas había logrado lacerar ferozmente el corazón de un guerrero Ateniense.

**Me imagino que muchos se preguntaran porque si Ania y Shaka era de la India, no hice un funeral Indo, esta es la respuesta, pues lo funerales de la india y las creencias budistas sobre un cuerpo, me parecieron aterradoras, y más para un fic, así que tome las antiguas tradiciones griegas (sinceramente no sé, si estos ritos todavía se llevan a cabo de esta manera) Para darle un poco mas de nostalgia al asunto. **

**Para los que no conocen muy bien como son los funerales de la India, los invito a averiguar, para que me entiendan mejor, bueno muchas gracias, aquí termina todo el asunto del misterio, en los próximos capítulos empezara las batallas. **

**Gracias a todos y ahí nos leemos… **


	10. LA CAÍDA DE LOS INOCENTES

El frio era el único compañero de aquella noche oscura, el olor a muerte se extendía por los rincones más remotos del *Aokigahara, la soledad y el silencio perpetuaban la falsedad de los seres sin memorias que queriendo buscar un refugio en los brazos de la muerte, se adentraban en las densas capas de aire congelado que emanaban de aquel bosque, allí los animales no se atrevían a salir, ni siquiera se podía saber con claridad que ellos existieran en ese lugar, y más ahora que la oscuridad y la niebla se apoderaban mas y mas del Aokigahara.

Los arboles melancólicos del bosque de los muertos lloraban sin cansancio por aquellas almas que habían perecido bajos sus sombras, en muchas partes del lugar cuerpos de algunos hombres que de niños quisieron ser doctores o abogados, se encontraban ocultos incluso para aquellos que en días pasados intentaban buscar un rastro de aquellos que se fueron sin decir por qué.

El bosque era iluminado débilmente por un rayo de luna que se perdía en la nubes, hoy no era tan distinto aquel panorama al oriente de Japón, mas sin embargo los habitantes cercanos del bosque podían presentir como un silencio demasiado sepulcral se apoderaba del bosque y de sus alrededores, era como si hasta el mismo diablo hubiese escapado solo por temer a lo que en el bosque se encontraba.

El frio calaba los huesos, un murmullos corría con el viento y la sensación de morir quedaba penetrada en el aire, a lo lejos un enorme castillo se bofaba de ser el más increíble, este nunca antes se había visto, era como si de la nada llegase a ese terrible lugar, donde almas malditas lloraban por el desconsuelo. Su estructura era perfecta y escalofriante, el solo mirar su arquitectura lograba asustar hasta al más valiente de los guerreros, adentro las habitación infectadas de dolor manifestaban el hecho de que no había esperanza, de que el amor se había suicidado y ahora solo se oiría el llanto de las madres.

Dentro de una sala enorme una mujer de larga caballera blanca, se hallaba sentada en un gran trono, una copa de algún líquido espeso y rojo se acercaba con cuidado a la boca de la dama, sus manos esqueléticas sostenían con firmeza el líquido que con cada sorbo traía a la mujer una sonrisa irónica.

Calixto, reía majestuosamente recordando aquel suceso, después de tanto tiempo, pudo borrar esa fatídica sonrisa del rostro de Ania, no consiguió lo que quería, pero logro deshacerse de ella, de alguna u otro manera salió victoriosa después de todo, pero el tiempo apremia y no habrían más problemas, con el ex ángel fuera de combate, sería más sencillo actuar.

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros, se hallaba ubicada junto a la bruja, sus ojos verdes y resplandecientes, observaban con detenimiento cada movimiento de su mayor, llevo su mano sobre su rostro para retirar de este un mechón de cabello mientras que con el reflejo de la luz penetrando por la ventana se ilumino débilmente el símbolo del Desuellamente que reposaba en su dedo dentro de un anillo.

— Nulkawen — llamo la bruja, mientras la joven posaba su mirada penetrante en ella — llego la hora.

Sin decir más, la bruja se levanto de su trono dirigiéndose con tranquilidad hacia el balcón de su castillo, desde allí podía percibir, el miedo y el dolor. Nulkawen se ubico junto a ella mirando con sus ojos esmeralda el firmamento y de su boca una muy extraña melodía era interpretada, el aire hizo lo suyo llevándose con el viento las melodías de la hechicera, rompiendo el silencio que se apoderaba del bosque y llevándose consigo todo rastro de su voz a lugares lejanos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El sol iluminaba con fuerza cada rincón del aquel parque en Inglaterra, las risas de los niños contrastaban notoriamente con la tranquilidad que reflejaba aquel lugar, padres y niños disfrutaban de una tarde tranquila en compañía de la naturaleza, sus risas demostraban la felicidad de estar con quienes más se quería, con aquellos a quienes tanto se amaban, gritos, juegos y risas corrían de un lado a otro, algunos festejaban otros discutían con sus compañeritos, padres observaban con gusto los actos de sus hijos, algunos junto a los más pequeños, otros acostados sobre el césped, y otros corriendo junto a sus herederos en algún juego con pelotas o cosas parecidas.

Un silencio se hizo presente en aquel hermoso lugar, cuando las nubes amenazaron con desbordar la más fuerte de las tormentas, tan rápido como muchos se apresuraron a tomar la marcha, el sol se había extinguido, pero grande fue la sorpresa para los adultos al ver a sus pequeños retoños observar con insistencia el cielo, algunos buscaron en el firmamento lo que ellos veían, otros intentaron llamándolos o tomándolos de las manos, pero los más chicos, no respondían ni al más grade de los empujones, era como si aquellas inocentes criaturas percibieran en aire lo que los adultos no, como si vieran y escucharan algo que solamente era para ellos, después, un ruido saco de atontamiento algunos padres que observaban con curiosidad las acción de los más jóvenes, era el grito de una mujer que después de ver como su pequeña de cabellos oscuros se desplomaba en la nada la había perturbado, y así delante de los mayores, los pequeños fueron cerrando sus ojos y cayendo uno por uno sin conciencia alguna.

Los alaridos no se hicieron esperar, los adultos corrían de un lado a otro con sus hijos en brazos tratando de entender el extraño fenómeno, algunos tomaron por las calles corriendo desesperadamente en busca de ayuda, otro tomaron sus automóviles dirigiéndose de inmediato al hospital más cercano.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

María miraba con insistencia la pantalla de su computadora, mientras veía extrañada como reporte de emergencia se colapsaba, no sabía donde contestar y todos con los que lograba hablar daban una versión igual de la historia, aparentemente ese no sería un muy buen día en la historia de México, pero la sorpresa para María fue mucho más grande cuando muchas personas que llegaban con niños en brazos a la portería del hospital tumbando casi de inmediato las puertas del edificio, el pánico hizo mella en todo lugar y los doctores y enfermeras corrían a ver cómo podían atender a los chicos que llegaban inconscientes en los brazos de sus parientes.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

En el noticiero las cosas no fueron diferentes, algunos corrían intentando comunicarse a sus hogares, otros buscan todo lo relacionado con el extraño fenómeno que se creía solo persistía ahí en China, pero según otra fuentes el suceso también se llevaba a cabo en muchos otros países y parecía que se presenciaba en todo el mundo.

La notica fue clara, los pequeños no mayores de 13 años se habían quedado en silencio como si escucharan o vieran algo que los demás no podían presenciar, y luego de unos pocos segundos los pequeños llevados por una fuerza extraña se habían desplomado en iglesias, parques, colegios y calles, el desespero era innato y más cuando los doctores revelaron en sus diagnósticos que los chicos habían entrado en un estado de coma profundo y que cada vez su signos eran más bajos.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La mañana llego, trayendo con ella, el silencio de un lugar vacio, cuando los ojos de Shaka se abrieron, se encontró con su ausencia, ella ya no estaba y no habría marcha atrás, el perfume de su cuerpo aun se encontraba penetrado en el lecho y en su piel, como era posible que ella, su siempre y bella Ania se fuera de semejante manera, su risa, su mirada, su amor, se hallaban impresos en cada poro de santo de la virgen… pero Ania no estaba allí…

Un grito de alerta lo saco de sus divagaciones, cuando quiso saber que era lo que sucedía se encontró con un joven aprendiz que juzgar por su apariencia no llevaba buenas noticias.

— ¿Porque los gritos? — Pregunto el rubio indignado

El aprendiz tomo aliento, lo único que necesitaba era llegar a la presencia de la señora Athena, pues algo malo estaba sucediendo — los niños — se limito a decir, perdiendo nuevamente el aliento — los niños, ellos se desmayaron sin razón aparente.

— ¿Pero qué cosas estás diciendo? — Indago el dorado, sin duda todo le era muy confuso.

—Estábamos entrenando — Explicaba el joven — y ellos miraron al cielo y luego cayeron inconscientes como si algo los hubiese atacado.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? — Pregunto el rubio, al darse cuenta que el joven llego tranquilamente hasta el sexto templo.

— El señor Mu y el señor Aldebarán fueron a ver lo que ocurría, el señor Aioria hizo lo mismo en otra de las plazas, para averiguar si había ocurrido lo mismo allí.

Shaka guardo silencio, los santos de oro se perturbaron por aquel suceso, suerte para el joven que Mascara de la Muerte y Saga no se hallaban en sus templos.

—Regresa de inmediato — ordeno el mayor — ve a ayudarles a Mu y a Aldebarán, yo el comunicare esto a la señora Athena.

El joven obedeció el mandato, volviendo sobre sus pasos, mientras que el santo de virgo se dirigía a los aposentos de la diosa.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Saori observaba con tristeza al santo de la virgen al escuchar relatar lo que el joven aprendiz le había comentado, su mirada llena de sabiduría se dirigió hacia una pequeña ventana, mirando el cielo azul que extendía majestuosamente ante su presencia, Athena ahora reflejaba mas sabiduría, pues la joven Kido con el paso del tiempo se había convertido en toda una dama, llena de experiencia y sabiduría.

—Es obra de Calixto— Comento bajando la mirada, los ojos de Shaka se abrieron por un momento, pero era de suponer que todo ese hecho tenía una explicación como esa — Shaka, reúne a la orden dorada de inmediato, junto con los santos de plata y bronce… y las hechiceras de Circe también.

—Como ordene —Shaka desapareció por donde había llegado y los ojos de Saori se veían ausentes y tristes.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

La conmoción había tomado por sorpresa al santuario entero, sin entender que era lo que exactamente pasaba se reunieron como su diosa lo había pedido.

— ¿Señora? — Pregunto Milo un tanto confundido — ¿Qué sucede?

—Calixto ha empezado, el fenómeno tan extraño que se ha extendido por todo el mundo es obra de ella, los niños por ser más dóciles son las primeras víctimas de esta bruja, ellos ahora se encuentran sumergidos en el sueño de las sombras y día tras días su energía se agotara hasta que ellos mueran.

— ¿Todos esos niños morirán? — Pregunto angustiada Evelyn

— No Evelyn, yo no lo permitiré — Contesto decidida la diosa de la sabiduría

— Es suficiente — manifestó el santo de Pegaso — Tenemos que hacer algo, no podemos quedarnos aquí cruzados de brazos mientras Saga y los otros nos dan una señal del verdadero paradero de Calixto, hay que ir a buscarla de inmediato.

—Perfecto — Pronuncio Alanyi al ver la determinación del santo de bronce — Vamos por ella, ¿Qué opinas Athena?

—Lo dejo todo en sus manos — Fue la respuesta de la diosa, tomando algunos por sorpresa

— A que te refieres — Indago Seiya

—Hace mucho tiempo — Explico la de los cabellos lilas — Calixto asesino a un gran número de niños, hoy no caeré en el mismo error no dejare que esos inocentes paguen por los actos de esa bruja, lo dejo todo en sus manos — Saori dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la estatua de palas, Seiya reacciono de inmediato y tomándola del brazo de la detuvo

— ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Ya les dije caballeros, yo no dejare que Calixto se salga con la suya — Athena dio una mirada hacia sus santos quienes veían con curiosidad todo el asunto — Se que ustedes lo harán bien, Seiya, suéltame.

Seiya sintió como el brazo de su diosa era liberado de su agarre, él sabía lo que haría ella, pero tenía bien claro que no podía hacer absolutamente nada para detenerla. Sus ojos siguieron cada movimiento de la diosa, quien se ubico justo delante de la estatua que la representaba, ahí se postro en la tierra y extendiendo sus brazos elevo su cosmo quemándolo hasta invadir cada lugar que la rodeaba, su energía cálida y tranquila, trasmitía felicidad a todo aquel que la recibía.

Seiya entendió lo que sucedía, los años no solo habían cambiado la sapiencia de la joven Kido, sino también habían creado gran madurez en el joven de cabellos castaños, su mirada se guio hasta donde sus camaradas lo observaban, había llegado el momento de hacer algo al respecto.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Clara observaba con detenimiento los aparatos que determinaban las funciones vitales de los pequeños, ella de tan solo 22 años no entendía que era lo que sucedía con todos esos niños, pero su preocupación más grande iba mas allá de la habitación que registraba, un pequeño de tan solo 4 años robaba tristemente sus pensamientos, el estar allí al lado de su sobrino hacia que su hermana se mantuvieran mas tranquila, pero la angustia de su pariente Diana y la incertidumbre de los doctores hacia que su labor como enfermera fuera más difícil, "Juan" pensó y un pequeño ,movimiento de las maquinas la saco del desconcierto, su llamado no se hizo esperar, llamando al doctor de turno veían como increíblemente los niños de aquella habitación se encontraban más vigorosos, era como si sus fuerzas regresaran y esa era la noticia más alentadora, sin pensarlo dos veces Clara corrió de inmediato a la habitación donde su pequeño sobrino Juan se encontraba, su sorpresa fue mayor al observar que el al igual que los otros niños con los que el pequeño compartía habitación tenía una mejora similar, ella sabía que su dios no podía olvidar su tierra Colombiana y que protegería de igual manera a todos los que ahora lo necesitaban.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

Calixto abrió los ojos molesta, algo había interrumpido su meditación, ahora parecía que por alguna fuerza extraña su deseo de suprimir la vida de los inocentes se esfumara en el aire, alguien le estaba impidiendo continuar con su cometido, alguien estaba interfiriendo, y esa persona se hallaba algo cerca.

—Athena— Dijo en un murmullo, mientras sus labios que ahora se veían más vigorosos dibujaban una irónica sonrisa — Nulkawen — La joven hechicera que había cesado su canto se hallaba sentada junto a la bruja, cuando esta la llamo la miro con curiosidad — Envía a mis queridos Damn Uomo por la cabeza de Athena.

**Bueno muchas gracias a todos los que me leen, espero la continuación les este gustando, por otro lado aquí les dejo una leve descripción del Aokigahara.**

**Aokigahara: Conocido también como el mar de arboles o el bosque de los muertos, queda en la base del Monte Fuji en Japón, es un popular lugar donde la gente acude a suicidarse, En 2002, fueron encontrados 78 cadáveres aunque existen numerosas señales, en japonés y en inglés, instando a la gente a que reconsidere su decisión. También se le dice el bosque de los muertos.**[


	11. El Equipo

"_Un momento por favor. Tu vida es valiosa y ha sido entregada por tus padres. Piensa en ellos, tus hermanos e hijos. Busca ayuda y no cruces este bosque solo_".

-Tantas advertencias, no sirven para nada – comento el santo del cangrejo, al leer uno de los letreros que se hallaban en aquel bosque

- ¿Sentiste eso? – este era su compañero, que al percibir una presencia extraña le había pedido a quien lo acompañaba que se detuviera.

- Así es Saga, algo extraño recorrió el cielo y luego un grito desgarrador inundo la tierra y después todo quedo en silencio ¿Qué será?

- Además, el cosmo de nuestra señora esta siendo quemado en grandes cantidades.

- Regresemos de inmediato – comento MM muy molesto – estamos perdiendo el tiempo acá, Circe nos mintió, Calixto no esta ni cerca, ni siquiera en este continente, parece que la bruja de la mitología se dejo engañar de su aprendiz.

-Circe no se equivoco, puede que no halla dado con el lugar exacto pero Calixto no puede estar tan lejos de este lugar.

- ¿Entonces Saga, que sugieres? Llevamos días recorriendo este lugar y no hemos encontrado mas que muertos, creo que hemos hallado mas muertos que los que la policía a encontrado en años. Solo adolescentes tontos que creyeron encontrar una solución a todos sus problemas por medio del suicidio.

- ¿Ángelo? - aquel llamado solo causo una mueca de fastidio y un brillo en la mirada en el santo de cangrejo, odiaba que lo llamaran así, mas sin embargo gracias a Evelyn y Afrodita, todos en el Santuario lo llamaban por su nombre real, muchos lo hacían solo para molestarlo – primero que todo, no son solo adolescentes, muchos han venido aquí a quitarse la vida, porque siguen una creencia, o se vuelven paranoicos con el paso del tiempo en este lugar. Y otros han venido aquí a entregarle su vida a la diosa de la oscuridad.

- ¿La diosa de la oscuridad?

- No sabemos con exactitud quien es la diosa, o a quien llamaban diosa de la oscuridad, pero sospechamos que sea a Calixto, se dice que cuando Calixto encontró la forma de despojar a los dioses de su inmortalidad, quedo tan débil que se vio obligada a buscar un refugio y así no ser blanco fácil de los guerreros al servicio de los dioses, este lugar esta maldito, la oscuridad habita acá y si no tienes el suficiente valor, morirás, se dice que los primeros suicidios que se llevaron acabo en el Aokigahara, fueron un tributo a la diosa de la oscuridad, muchos brujos se reunieron acá para entregarle su fuerza a la bruja.

- ¿Y tu como sabes todo eso?

- Alanyi, me lo dijo.

- ¿Alanyi?

- Tú sabes, ella es una discípula de Circe y ella… tú sabes.

- No Saga, no se.

- Oye, mira eso

- No trates de engañarme, Saga… ¿Pero que es eso?

Delante de los guerreros un castillo se extendía majestuoso, la oscuridad lo rodeaba y el solo mirarlo recorría un frío intenso por el cuerpo.

- Que lugar tan espeluznante – MM veía con asombro aquel castillo delante de ellos, su arquitectura era tan perfecta que provocaba desosiego y miedo al mismo tiempo, una luz se ilumino débilmente sacando a los guerreros de sus pensamientos, pronto esta luz se hizo mas fuerte casi al punto de dejarlos ciego, el silencio se hizo presente y los dos guerreros desaparecieron en la nada dando paso nuevamente a la oscuridad.

…

ATHENAS

- Bueno – Pronuncio un hombre alto de piel morena y cabellos castaños, aparentemente el era por ahora el líder de aquel lugar – no podemos irnos todos, algunos tendrán que quedarse a proteger el Santuario y a la diosa Athena.

- Maestro Dokho ¿Cómo nos organizaremos? – Seiya, trataba de mantener la serenidad para tranquilizar al resto de sus compañeros, pero por mas que trato que sus voz no se ahogara, el santo de bronce logro percibir como se desquebrajaría en cualquier momento, su diosa Athena, estaba dando todo por el todo en ese momento.

-Es mejor que las amazonas vallan – el comentario de Alanyi llamo la atención de todos allí presentes ¿A que se refería la doncella de la tierra exactamente? – Las amazonas, por ser mujeres serán un oponente fuerte, recordemos que nuestros enemigos también son mujeres y que las artimañas de una mujer no funcionan en otra a no ser que tengan un gusto diferente, ustedes entienden… en fin, digamos que las chicas pueden distraer a los chicos y…

- Alanyi quiere decir, que ustedes hombres por mas guerreros que sean serán una presa fácil de la seducción de las hechiceras – Ezafnara fue mas concisa, para no darle mas vueltas al asunto decidió ir al grano y de paso ayudar a su amiga que ya se había enredado con lo que ella misma quería explicar, aquello no era algo novedoso en Alanyi, darle vueltas al asunto, pero Ezafnara siempre era certera con sus palabras.

- ¿Entonces? – Pregunto el caballero del signo piscis, tratando de procesar lo que había escuchado - ¿Deben ir solo los caballeros femeninos?

- Si claro – Contesto Ezafnara con sarcasmo – Ya quisieras que ellas se encargaran de todo, hombre tenias que ser.

- Yo estaba diciendo que también deben ir las amazonas, mas no que solo ellas vallan – Manifestó Alanyi algo molesta.

Aquellas dos mujeres, tan letales y tan astutas lograban confundir al mas paciente de todos, aparentemente ellas solían hablar como si los demás entendieran todo de la forma mas fácil del mundo, como si para los demás lo que ellas percibían lo percibía el resto del mundo de la misma manera. La otra conclusión la había dado el más joven de todos, Kiki en medio de sus divagaciones había comentado el hecho de que las dos doncellas hablaban en código, ellas se conocían de tanto tiempo que era fácil para ellas dos el entenderse sin necesidad de tantas palabras.

- Bueno, entonces según entiendo es mejor que nuestras compañeras… mujeres, nos acompañen en nuestra travesía, contra la Calixto – Dokho observo con detenimiento a las dos hechiceras de Circe, esperando que con un gesto o una palabra aprobaran su conclusión.

- Así es – Contesto Alanyi – ahora ¿Quiénes vamos?

- No se maestro – se adelanto Shura – Deberíamos esperar a Saga y MM, que tal si por precipitarnos, solo nos vamos al lugar incorrecto.

- No creo que vallamos al lugar incorrecto – Contesto Ezafnara sarcástica – Es mas, si sus dos amiguitos no han regresado es porque ya cayeron en alguna trampa de la bruja, lo único que estamos haciendo acá es perder el tiempo y no sabremos si vamos o no al lugar correcto si solo nos quedamos aquí sacando conclusiones, que no nos llevan a ninguna parte.

Todos guardaron silencio, a pesar de que la doncella de la tristeza hablaba con tono odioso, que en vez de parecer de ayuda, parecía más bien un capricho de ella, sabían perfectamente que la chica tenía toda la razón.

-Esta bien, Alanyi, Ezafnara – llamo el guerrero de libra – Es obvio que ustedes tienen mas conocimiento de esto, digan ustedes quienes irán.

- Yo iré por supuesto – hablo Seiya, dando un paso adelante y recibiendo una aprobación de Ezafnara, quien movió su cabeza en afirmación.

- Yo también iré – manifestó Evelyn, siendo secundada por Shun

- Yo también voy – Pronuncio Shaka quien, desde la muerte de Ania se mantenia mas alejado de lo acostumbrado.

Alanyi observo con detenimiento al resto de los guerreros, sabía que muchos querían pelear, pero tampoco podían darse el lujo de irse todos dejando a la diosa de la sapiencia sola.

- Yo iré con ustedes también – se ofreció Mu

- Yo también voy – comento con entusiasmo el santo de Escorpio llevándose una fuerte mirada de su compañero Camus.

- Lo mejor es que ya no se ofrezcan mas – sugirió Katrina – además se suponía que nosotras escogeríamos, pero me parece que así esta bien, creo que no es necesario decir cual de las chicas ira, porque supongo que todas nos acompañaran ¿Cierto?

No fueron necesarias las palabras para conocer la respuesta todas lucharían y no se darían por vencidas.

- Esta decidido – Pronuncio Dokho – Irán Shaka, Milo, Mu, Shun, Seiya, Evelyn, Ezafnara, Alanyi, Marin, Shaina, June….

- Y yo – Aquella voz saco de desconcierto a mas de uno, al observar quien era el dueño de esa expresión pudieron ver a un hombre idéntico al santo de géminis luciendo una armadura hecha de escamas.

- Kanon….

"_**Bueno**____**primero**____**que**____**todo,**____**mil**____**disculpas**____**por**____**la**____**tardanza**__**… **__**sinceramente**____**me**____**la**____**he**____**pasado**____**llena**____**de**____**trabajo,**____**así**____**que**____**no**____**me**____**queda**____**ni**____**tiempo**____**de**____**respirar,**____**pero**____**aquí**____**estoy,**____**intentando**____**subir**____**este**____**capítulo**____**desde**____**hace**____**rato,**____**espero**____**me**____**sigan**____**leyendo**____**y**____**tratare**____**de**____**no**____**tardar**____**tanto**____**con**____**el**____**siguiente**__**… **__**orwua**__**"**_


End file.
